Goodbye is always a lie
by KillingMinnie
Summary: Mary-Anne comes across her childhood friend, Alois, but ends up being forced to live with him as his fiance. She later meets Ciel and develops a strong feeling of lust for him, forming a deadly love triangle.
1. Hello, again

I stepped out of the store and looked around, people passing by, carriages stopping and going, the news boy yelling "Masquerade Ball At The Trancy Manor coming soon! Guest Invitations Only!".

_Well if it was only guest invited why announce it?_ I thought. I shook my head. Alois was at it again, going with one of his horrible plans. The boy was always insane, ever since we were small. I wonder whats he's been up to lately, I haven't spoke to him since he disappeared from the Trancy estate. I only hear about him in the paper.

I checked my watch that was attached to my bag, 12:46 PM, I still have time till dinner.

I crossed the street and walked along till I saw the Funtom toy and candy shop. I smiled and went inside, maybe I'll get my favorite strawberry lollipop...

I walked in and went to the front desk, and old man who looked so jolly watched down on me, and smiled big and falsely. "What can I get you, little girl?" he asked.

"I'm not a little girl. I want that one." I pointed to the lollipop and he grabbed it, I gave him a random amount of coins knowing it was enough.

"Okay, here you go, sweetie." he waved and I just tore off the rapper and looked around the store. There were so many toys, bunnies, puppies, action figures, dolls, etc. I just searched around to see anything new. But it was just the same thing. I literally own every toy they ever made, since my parents and grandparents bought them all for me. I couldn't help but smile when I saw my favorite little cat plush toy in the third isle.

I walked out of the store and walked along, feeling my shoulder bag my Grandmother made when I was smaller bumping against my side.

I looked around to see if I needed or wanted to get something else. I walked around when I remembered I need to get some paper since I ran out.

I turned and took the short cut down the alley next to the barber shop. I wasn't in a rush to go anywhere, so I just wandered around the street. I checked my watch again, 1:15, wow, I took longer than expected at Funtom. I finished the rest of my lollipop and threw the stick away.

I heard a little screeching noise and horses neighing, I turned and saw a decorative carriage with a mysterious man driving, he looked more like a servant than a driver.

Inside I saw a boy maybe my age peer out the window and then closed the small blinds, and then the driver came out and opened the door for the kid. When I saw a familiar blonde hair I gasped.

"No way..." I whispered. The boy turned and his sinister, icy blue eyes shot at me like daggers. My eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Mistress Mary-Anne Violette Walters. Its been too long." He said then whispered. "I was hoping longer..." His voice was disgusted to see me, or rather a girl. I just stared at him in shock.

"It has, hasn't it? I see you've grown quite tall since you were 8. I hardly remember you." My heart was beating fast, here I am with a boy I haven't seen in 6 years.

"I could say the same for you, you've matured so much. Your still short though, but you look so much older than your age. Though, it wasn't a compliment." He looked away. I rolled my eyes, yup, still the same boy, always thought girls were disgusting creatures.

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms and looked at him, it's barely been a minute and he's already pissing me off.

He turned around and went back in the carriage. "Claude."he said. The driver pulled on my arm and dragged me into the carriage. I collapsed onto the seat in front of Alois and looked around.

"Your going to stay with me now." he simply said. The door closed and then the carriage was moving.

"So your kidnapping me?" I asked. I crossed my legs and tilted my head.

"No, just giving you a new home. That's the way to put it." he looked at me.

"Why? Is little Alois getting bored? No one to play with him?" I smirked. He rolled his eyes and then stuck his tongue out, there was a little mark on it what seemed to be a tattoo, but different.

I got up and jumped onto his lap, he seemed like if he was going to barf when I came so close. I held out his tongue and examined it. "What is this? You didn't really permanently ink your tongue did you?" I asked him, he smacked my hand.

"So what if I did? I like it." He pushed me off him and I jumped back to my seat. I just left him alone.

After a while the carriage stopped and Alois came out and then waited for me. He held out his hand and gave a fake smiled. "Welcome to my mansion." I stepped off and then looked up, it was huge. I turned and the boy disappeared. A woman with pretty blue eyes and white hair greeted me.

"I am Hannah, I will be your maid for now on." She curtsied and then escorted me inside where I saw triplet boys dressed as butlers bowed.

Hannah pulled me along with her. We went upstairs and she showed me a vacant room. It wasn't a servants because it was far too fancy and was nicely furnished.

"This is where you'll be staying. Later on I will give you other clothes." I set my bag down on the bed and looked at her. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?" she asked.

"Okay." I said. I was still in process of accepting the fact that I will be living here now, my aunt would be worried why I would not home. We exited the room and went downstairs and she showed me she showed me all around the house.

After all that we ended up in the front hall.

"Hannah." I looked up and saw Alois leaning over the ledge. "Please bring my fiance to my room."

"Yes, Master." She bowed. Then he went into his room. She pulled me along and we went up the stairs.

"His fiance is here and he decides to bring me?" I looked up at Hannah.

"_You_ are his fiance." She said. I looked up at her startled.


	2. Proposal

There is no way in bloody hell am I his fiance.

She opened the door and let me in, I walked in and then Hannah left. I aproached him and looked mad.

"You don't seem happy." he said. He sat down on his bed and looked up at me.

"Your damn right I'm not, and never was. I will not be your fiance." I said.

"Oh? And why not?" he asked.

"Well, one, you never proposed. Two, even if you did, I would say no, and third, I don't like you." I said, though the last part isn't true.

"Okay, you want a proposal, then here." he got off his bed and bent down on one knee. He held both my hands. "Marry me, please?" he gave me a fake smile, again.

"Give me a reason why I would even consider being your wife and I'll answer. " I said. He got up.

"Because you have no where else to go. What are you going to do? Your not planning on living with your poor aunt for the rest of your life, are you? If you marry me, you get the money, hundreds of huge houses, and last but not least, you won't be left alone on the streets to die. Is that good enough of a reason for you, Miss Walters?" he said.

I shook my head. "No, I won't marry you, Alois. Get it right."

"Still as stubborn as you were back then. Well, then you give me no choice." he lifted me up and threw me on his bed.

"Ah!" I shrieked, he flung me hard and I hit the back of my head of the head board. Alois came on top of me, placing each leg on both sides of me. He started to undress me. "What are you-? Alois! No!" I screamed.

"If you don't say yes, I'll just rape you. Is that what you want, Mary-Anne?" I tried to push him off but my weak and light body was no match for his stiff and heavy body.

"No... Alois... Please... Stop..." I felt his hands linger all over my body. He lowered his head and licked my collarbone.

"Say yes, and I'll stop." He started to give me a hickey.

"No, please. Stop..." I whined. He lifted his head and looked at me. I tried to push him again but he just stayed still.

"Say that you'll marry me, and I'll stop." He kissed my cheek and kept kissing all around my face instead of my lips.

Tears fell out of my eyes and I finally retreated. "I'll marry you. Just please stop."

He got off of me and I sat up, I quickly tried to put my corset on and my dress. I felt warm hands replace mine and tighten my corset, I was used to the tightness and tugging. "Let me help." he said. He then buttoned the back of my dress.

I turned and faced him, he snickered then pulled me gently toward him and we fell on his bed and I was now ontop of him.

"You know, I wasn't actually going to rape you." he smiled very evil-like. I rested my head on his chest, I could hear his heart beat, _thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump. _He tangled his fingers in my hair, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I sort of missed you." he said. I just stared at him. "Sort of, not really."

"Oh, shut up, Alois." I got up and started to walk away.

He came around from behind and wrapped his arms around me, I felt his breath on my shoulder. I tensed up. He simply laughed. "Relax, I told you I'm not going to do anything, didn't I? Silly little Mary..." He pulled on my arm and kicked me out of his room.

I took a deep breath and then I saw Hannah coming down the hallway. I don't know why but I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me.

"Alois... He never changed... he's still a freak... still an insane freak..." I started to tremble and she hugged me back.

"I know, but for now, just go with along with him." she whispered. Then she pulled away and entered Alois's room. I heard a crashing and banging sound then Hannah came out with a huge cut on her arm.

"Oh, goodness. Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded then disappeared down the hall. Claude came up behind me and walked into the room.

I walked away and went downstairs and into the kitchen. Then I noticed one of the triplets was cleaning dishes. He turned and then the other two came in, they all looked at me weirdly. I turned around and went back upstairs, and I went into my room. I took my watch out and looked at the time, 3:12 PM. Ugh, auntie must be worried sick. I laid down on my bed took a small nap.

"_Mary-Anne! Mary, Mary!" I turned around and saw Luca toddling towards me. "Mary-Anne, play with me and big brother won't you?" I looked up at the blonde boy with light blue eyes filled with insanity. He looked at me grossed out._

_I smiled at Luca. "Okay, Luca. I'll play, what game are we playing?" I asked. He was so excited, he pulled on my dress and brought me over to his brother._

_He eyed me for a moment then said, "Let's play cops and robbers." I smiled._

"_Alright!" I clapped my hands in enjoyment._

"_Luca, you get to be the cop, me and Mary will be the robbers okay?" I looked up at Jimmy, he looked at me._

"_Yes, your highness." Luca bowed, then me and Jim ran. I heard Luca run behind us. Jim held my hand and pulled me into the forest and we saw Luca run past us._

"_What are we doing here?" I turned and faced Jim but he hugged me and fell backwards that we were on the ground now. I layed ontop of him and he had his fingers tangled in my caramel coloured hair._

"_Listen to my heart beat." I lowered down till I had my head rested on his chest, and I could here his heart beat. Then, out of nowhere I wrapped my arms around his neck. Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump._

_A few moments later I felt him push me off and I got up, he brushed off my dress and then pulled on my hand again. I smiled at him. Alois was my first love._

I woke up and then I fluttered my eyes open. Alois was sitting right next to me.

"Alois... first love..." he said. His lips rose into a very frightening smile only someone completley gone mad would do.

"Be quiet." I said. I shifted so that I faced away from him.

"It's amazing how you still talk in your sleep, ever since we were small till now." he said, I felt his hand rest on my cheek. I smacked his hand off. He crawled over and lied down infront of me, so we were facing each other.

"Forgive me?" he said, his eyes didn't show any sorrowness though.

"No, you tried to rape me." I refused, I pouted my lips.

"You know your probably the only person I'll ever apologize to, and the only person who is still alive that I care about? I let you in my house, I ask you to be my wife, and you still say no. So please, don't waste this." Now his eyes looked at least truthful. I couldn't even remember how many times I wanted to see Alois. Usually I would think of him now and then but I never thought he would force me to do this, but then again, he is Alois.

"I forgive you." I said. He sighed in relief. Then he got up and pulled me along with him.

"Come, dinners ready. I made sure to cook everything I remember you used to like." He opened the door and held my hand tight. I couldn't help but smile at him.


	3. Kisses and Kidnap

The morning sun woke me up, the light coming through the crack of the curtains hit directly on me.

I sat up then yawned, I stretched my arms then looked around me. No one here.

_I was for sure Alois was with me last night._ I thought.

I swerved till my legs were hanging out the bed. I heard a knock on the door. "Lady Walters, may I enter?" I heard Hannah ask.

"Come in." I said sleepily. She opened the door and then came in, closing it behind.

"Good morning, Alois is waiting for you downstairs for breakfast. Here." she held out a dress that was obviously too short on the skirt and would expose my shoulders on the top, it was red and black and she held up black fish net stockings. In her other hand she held red high heeled shoes. "The master would like you to wear this."

"He wants me to wear that?" I held up the over exposing dress and then shrugged. "Well, if I'm going to be engaged I might as well enjoy it." I grabbed the rest of items.

"Oh, and he bought all these for you too." Out of nowhere she pulled out a huge jewelry box filled with different accessories, and looked expensive.

"Dear god." I said. She set the box down on my mirror desk and then walked out.

I put on the clothing and then went to the jewelry box and put on silver earrings that looked like swirls, and a very beautiful mounted in black and white lovely lady with a flower, cameo pendant sparkling silver casting frame with bow fully embedded with cubic zircon. The boundary of the pendant is decorated with silver casting wire and diamonds encrusted. I put it on and then fixed my hair, I kept it loose and placed a bow clip.

I slid the heels on and headed out, I walked down the stairs and into the dining, but when I went in Alois spilled the wine on the table.

Hannah bent down to clean it till Alois screamed faking an injury then chuckled. Then he stuck his two fingers into Hannah's eye socket. It started to bleed out and I closed my eyes with my hands.

I peeked and Hannah fell backward but caught herself, Claude came in and ordered the triplets to clean up the mess, Alois looked happy to see him. Hannah was pulled out of the room and then Claude wiped Alois's fingers. Alois looked at me then examined my body.

"Yes, it suits you very well. I am amazing aren't I? Come, my darling, feast with me in this fine morning." he said and Claude opened a seat for me. Trembling I walked over and sat down.

Alois scooted closer to me and then leaned over to kiss my cheek. I just smiled halfheartedly.

…

After breakfast Alois, Claude, and I were in the study. Alois had his head on the desk and I just stood next to him.

"Today's dinner is scheduled to be with Master Arnold Trancy." Claude said.

"He's just going to ask for more money, isn't he?" Alois asked. I just looked at the boy.

"This time he will come along with a priest. It seems he has questions about the time you were imprisoned." I shot up and so did the Alois, he gasped and then rose from his chair.

"What am I supposed to do, Claude? I replaced all the things of that old senile fool! Things such as his tasteless curtains, his strange carpet or his Kimono!"

"There's no problem, I will solve it all swiftly." Claude said.

"Really?" Alois seemed a bit relaxed.

"Yes, your highness." Claude bent down and then left the room.

Alois turned around and faced me, then smirked. "You've been awfully quiet. Wait! Don't tell me you didn't like the jewelry I bought you?" he looked worried.

"No, not at all. I just haven't had anything to talk about." Alois smirked.

"Then, talk about how madly in love we are." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight to him.

"We're madly in love?" I asked, I just kept a straight face.

"Of course. Ever since we were young children, right?" he gave me a look. I was scared of what would happened if I said no.

"Right." I said and smiled. He smiled as well, but not as creepy as it was before.

"Good. So my darling, What would you like to do?" he asked me. I tilted my head and looked up, then at him.

"You choose." I said.

"Okay, we have to options." he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Which are...?" I blushed slightly.

"We can either go shopping for your new clothes, or..." he paused for a bit.

"Or what?" I looked in his eyes, they watched me like as if he were a spider and I was a useless butterfly.

"We can kiss." he said, he looked down and blushed.

"Lets go shopping." I said.

"You wouldn't rather kiss me? After such a long time of separation? Thinking you were either dead or living with a pedophile as well? Or the fact that we will be married and we haven't even kissed yet?" he has a point, though, I wonder if now is the time... "Mary-Anne?" he whined my name.

"All of this lecturing for a simple kiss?" I asked. I slid my hands up to his chest then smirked.

"No, it's for one freaking amazing kiss." he lowered his head and then rested his forehead on mine, I closed my eyes as well as he did. "Mary-Anne..." He whispered, then his lips crushed on mine. I felt as if a fire was in my heart.

I didn't know whether to kiss him back or to just stand there and let him do everything. His hands slid up my back and then he held my head. I kissed him back and then he slid his tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tipsy-toes. I pulled him closer to me and then we backed up into the chair. He sat down and I crawled onto his lap, placing my legs on his sides. He made a moaning sound.

I gasped for air then looked at him. His eyes were wide and then he managed to choke out. "First real kiss?" he asked me. Real kiss? So he's already kissed someone?

"Uh huh." then he went back to kissing me. His hands were on my thighs, rubbing them. Then I realized something, I've been so worried about Alois. The last time we ever spoke to each other was when I saw him in the Trancy estate, I only saw a peek of his hair and I shouted his name. He turned around and then tried to run towards me, but the maids held him back. 'Mary-Anne!' I remembered him say before they dragged him.

I used to live in the Trancy estate as well, but I wasn't one of the slaves, I was more of a paid princess living there. I was the only girl in the house but I was treated well. I lost my virginity to a boy at the place, the man wanted to see the only girl and his favorite bed mate have sex.. We were both blind folded and couldn't see a thing, all I remember was a sound he made when he kissed me. As a matter of fact, Alois just made that sound... No way...

I didn't realize we stopped kissing till Alois picked me up and set me on the desk. "Stay." He gave me one final kiss then exited the room.

I sat there for a moment then I got off the desk and started to pace. What if it was Alois? But how? I didn't even know he lived there till that day. But then my aunt called in and retrieved me back.

"Ah! Aunt Itsuki!" my Aunt was my father's adoptive sister, she is half Japanese and half English. I ran out the room and then accidentally bumped into Hannah.

"Our guest have arrived, My Lady. They are downstairs." she said, she had a bandaged over the eye Alois dug into.

"Tell them I'll be a little late. Where is the phone?" I asked her.

"The Master said you are restricted to use the phone here." she said.

"Dammit, Alois." I said. I then looked up at Hannah and then asked. "Could you call my aunt and tell her I will be staying at the Trancy manor for now, if she ask how long tell her it might be a while. Please?" I looked at her with a pleading look.

"But Lord Alois..." she started.

"This is an order from the soon to be Lady Trancy. Now go Hannah." She bowed then left.

I walked downstairs and went into the huge dining hall. It seems Alois was telling three men about when we was captured.

None of them noticed I walked in, but Claude looked at me then went back to serving the men.

Alois was mentioning Luca, how all the village people were dead, and he found him dead too. The men were shocked and felt sorry for him. The one who looked like the priest stood up and then so did Alois. Then Alois ran over to his uncle. Then he looked up and saw me.

"My Love! Welcome! Come, come!" he waved his hand toward me. I started to walk slowly to him. He ran up to me and held my hand. "Uncle, this is my lovely Fiance, Mary-Anna Violette Walters!"

"Hello, Sir." I smiled.

"Walters you say? They _used _to be very noble. Alois, you proposed to a poor girl?" the man said. I watched him as if I was offended, but really if I had to I would just tell him to kiss my ass.

"Uncle! Don't be so cruel! I am mad over her and I don't care what you have to say! Watch this..." He pulled me to him and kissed me softly. Then his uncle just looked away and I pulled back.

…

I was in my room, but I didn't get changed or anything. I watched out the window as Alois threw money and property out the window. His uncle stumbling around to get them. Not realizing they were fake.

I walked over to my bed and sat down, I was in such deep thought trying to figure out if Alois and I already made love, I wonder if he knew about this?

It started to thunder and then it was a rain storm out. Then the door bell rang. I ignored it and just layed in my bed.

I didn't realize how much in thought I was when a strange but handsome man with a suitcase busted my room door open and in a split second I was in his arms outside. He broke the glass window above where Alois and Claude were.

"Ah!" I screamed. "Alois! No!" I reached back and Alois was freaking out, then was screaming my name.

"No! Mary-Anne! MARY-ANNE!" he shrieked and then started to cry.

"Aloi-!" Then a glass hit my head and I fell unconscious.


	4. New guest

Any girl would be freaked out by now. But since I'm no ordinary girl, I guess that explains why I'm okay with everything happening these past few days.

So, now I'm sharing a bed with a boy my age, with dark blue hair.

I shot up and looked around, then my head was spinning.

"Nuih?" I held my head and looked down. I was wearing a white night gown that was way too small on me and white shorts.

I looked around and they're was a tray with a glass of water on it. I lifted the glass and took a sip, then set it back down gently.

I swung my legs and stood up, wobbling at first but then I found my balance. I walked to the door and opened it, turning around not wanting to wake the boy. I shut the door behind me gently. I turned and then there was a man in a tail-coat suit right in front of me.

"I beg your pardon, Madam. I see you have awoken. How is your head? Your very lucky you didn't need stitches."

"My head?" I felt my forehead and I felt some pain and pressure on the middle. "Ow." I said.

"Please forgive me. When the chandelier broke I didn't realize it would fly and hit you." he said and bowed.

"Where am I? This isn't my mansion." I asked. By 'my' I meant Alois's, but since we're engaged it will soon be mine, too.

"You are in the Phantomhive estate now. Your belongings are in the room you were just in. Please I suggest you go back to sleep, in the morning I will awake you and young master." he said.

"Phantomhive? As in Ciel Phantomhive? The owner of Funtom?" I raised my brow. He nodded.

"Yes. We have made you into our primary guest. Don't worry, your aunt is already aware of this. Please, rest now." he said.

"Alright. Thank you..." I turned but then he grabbed my arm.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Don't you dare to mention anything about Trancy in this house ever again. Your story here is that you were lost and couldn't find your way home for two days. Then you almost got run over by a man who was a psychopath, until I happened to come across and saved you. Since then, you were asleep and suggested to sleep with the master. As in share a bed. Isn't that right?" his eyes then turned red. I tensed up and nodded. Oh, he's one too, I guess that explains a lot.

"Yes." I said. He then let go of me. In a split second I was in the room, in the bed, sheets over me, and me lying down.

I sighed.

"Whats wrong? Too scared to sleep alone?" I turned and saw the boy's eyes open, one blue and one purple. His hair was blocking my view of them.

"Yes, but I didn't realize I was in your bed till I woke up, Ciel." I said.

He shifted slightly, pulling the sheets more over him. "I see, you are Mary-Anne Walters, correct?" I nodded. "You very welcome for me to save you. If it weren't for me you would be cold dead with your body all slaughtered open. Stupid crazy man..."

"Thank you so much, I owe you a lot for saving my dear life."

"Yes, well. Be careful next time." he said before turning the other way to go back to sleep.

"I will." I said.

Ciel Phantomhive. A powerful young boy with a great past.

…

The three other servants were exited to have a new guest at there house, but I just ignored them. Yesterday was boring as the week, I just walked around the house exploring. Ciel walked with me after he finished his work some days. I played chess with him on Thursday though he beat me three times.

I got to know him slightly. How he lost his memory when Sebastian gave him back his soul. How he successfully solves crimes for the queen. That he smiles only to make people not suspicious about him. I have seen his smile to people, and it could definitely not get any faker.

I think Ciel enjoys having me here a little. He seems calmer when I'm around. I feel we have this small connection...

It was late afternoon and Ciel and I were in his study. Me sitting on the desk while he files some paperwork. I thought of how Alois must be going crazy without me, though he has been without me for along time.

"Are you bored?" he asked me.

I looked at him, he had all his paperwork in his file cabinet and looks like he was done. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs.

"Well, watching you scribble on papers and stacking them neatly isn't very amusing. So I guess I am." I simply said.

"Well then, what shall we do?" he asked.

I thought then looked back at him. "Well, I would like to take a stroll throughout the city, it seems like a nice day."

"Very well." He got up and rung the servant's bell. Sebastian came bursting through the doors.

"Yes, young master?" he said.

"Have a carriage ready, Mary-Anne and I would like a walk through the city." Ciel commanded.

"Consider it done." Sebastian left the room and Ciel faced me.

"Is there something you wanted to do in London?" Ciel asked.

"Well... I do need some clothes. All I have is this dress and the ones Sebastian fetched from my old home." I said. Old home as in Alois's house, but he thinks my aunties house.

He sighed. "And, of course, you don't have any money." he shook his head.

"I do, but very little and I don't need you to-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"It's alright." He said and smiled. "You buy as much as you need." he said.

I smiled, now that is a real smile. "Your very kind Ciel. No matter who says different." I told. His smile faded and he looked away.

"That... I have to disagree with." he said. I frowned but didn't say anything.

Sebastian knocked on the door. "Enter." Ciel said.

Sebastian walked in. "Your carriage awaits, young lord."

"Come, Mary-Anne." I looked up and Ciel had his hand held out for me to take it. I took it with a blank expression.

…

Not only was I starting to get hungry but I hadn't even chose one dress. I looked over at Ciel who didn't look annoyed nor aggravated, but more calm than ever. He looked back at me.

"Hungry?" he asked. I nodded. "Sebastian, go find a nice restaurant for me and Mary." he ordered.

"Yes, master." Then Sebastian disappeared.

I looked at a store and I saw a pretty lavender dress. It had a violet rose in the middle and had black and white frills. (It looks like Ciel's pink gown instead in lavender and shorter, above knees.)

"I like this dress." I said. Ciel looked displeased at first but then he opened the shop door for me.

"May we try on the dress out on display?" Ciel asked. The sales lady nodded and took down the dress, she handed it to Ciel.

"Don't you think this is too fancy?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"It's perfect." I replied. "I like this color." he retreated and followed me into the dressing room. He hung the dress and turned towards me.

I was looking at the closed door, directing him to give me privacy. "Well?" I said.

He chuckled then pulled me to him. His arms slid to my back, then my dress got looser. It fell to the ground and I covered my breast with my arms. Then Ciel grabbed the lavender dress and placed it on me, I let go of my chest and helped put it on. I slid the sleeves on and he turned me around to adjust my corset and tie the back.

When he let go I turned and faced him. He smiled for real this time and shifted me to the mirror.

There I was, pale as ever, in the dress. Ciel stood next to me amazed at how I look. He took my hand and spun me in place to examine me.

"It suits you well." He complimented. I laughed, I felt giddy in this dress.

"Thank you." I said. I faced him again. His face looked serious. "Whats the matter?"

He gazed into my eyes for a while and then closed his eyes. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Dead. Killed when I was 8." I said.

"Who did you live with?"

"I stayed by myself for a few years, depending on stealing from people. , till a truck came and took some boys in. I managed to sneak in and see what was going on. I stayed there till my aunt retrieved me back. She's from my fathers side of the family, but she is adopted." I explained.

"But it was only recently when your parents furnishing shop was in bankrupt, right?" I nodded.

"After my grandparents died it began to slow down. But I don't really get into the business type of stuff."

"A great pity." He looked into the mirror as well as I.

Ciel's eye patch bothered me, it suited him but I don't like it. I untied the back and let it fall to the ground. I looked at Ciel in the mirror. His blue coat and black bow, shorts, knee socks, and black and white pumps glowed even more without it.

He stared at me, his eye closed. I lifted my hand and rubbed the eye with my thumb. His other eye closed and both opened together, then blinked. His eyes marked his contract with Sebastian. Ciel didn't seem bothered by me looking into his eyes. We both looked back into the mirror.

I loved the view of us now, we seemed like mates. His fiance would have been jealous, though I aven't met her.

Ciel held my hand and stood closer to me.

For some reason, me and Ciel looked as if we were meant to be together...


	5. Over Reaction

Ciel paid for the dress and wanted me to keep it on. Sebastian had already found somewhere to eat but left us to look for him. Then after our feast we shopped more for dresses. We bought three more, all a type of purple or blue color.

We were on the carriage back to his mansion. I stared out the window. I though of me and Alois's kiss, I only kissed him to make him happy, I really didn't want to kiss him. Do I always push myself into doing things for Alois?

"Violette? We're here." I turned and Ciel coming out of the carriage. I stepped out behind him then felt someone wrap arms around me. I looked and noticed Ciel helping me down. I slightly blushed.

"You know my middle name?" I asked. He nodded. "You can just call me Mary-Anne or just Mary like before." I said.

"No, I like Violette. I think it suits you." I smiled.

"Whatever floats your boat." I said.

We entered the house and then Ciel was attacked and spinning.

"Ciel!" a girl with blonde hair squealed and then let go of Ciel. She had green eyes and curls. She hugged him tight. "Oh, Ciel where have you been?"

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" Ciel asked.

"I came to see you! And call me Lizzie! " she said. She turned her head towards me and frowned. "Ciel, who is this?" she said, mad.

"This is Violette. She is staying here as my guest." Ciel said. I watched him and he really didn't want Elizabeth to be here.

"She's staying here? No, no, no! I won't allow it! She cannot stay here no longer! How did I not no this? I am your fiance you should tell me everything!" she began to throw a tantrum. Ciel sighed and shook his head.

This is his fiance? I felt so sorry for him. She's only been here for 12 seconds and I'm already annoyed my her.

I felt Sebastian come behind me, holding my dresses.

Elizabeth turned and looked at the dresses. She snatched them and waved them in the air. "Who are these for?" she asked.

"Their mine, now give them ba-." I held out my hand but she cut me off.

"These are new? Is this what you were doing this whole time?" she turned towards Ciel and grew furious. "How could you do this to me? No other woman should be allowed into this house other than me!..." she kept going on and on. I turned to Sebastian and he just stared at his master.

"Aren't you going to do something, Sebastian?" I asked him. He looked down on me.

"Not until my lord orders me to." I turned back at the two.

"Elizabeth, you just met her and she hasn't even finished a sentence. You don't even know her." he defended.

"I don't care! You shouldn't meet with other girls! I want her out, out OUT!" she yelled. I started to get aggravated. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

"No, she's staying here under my circumstances. You don't choose." Ciel said.

"NOOO!" she shrieked. All the other servants came running out.

"Shut up." I spoke up. Ciel and Elizabeth watched me. I pushed myself off the wall and put my hands on my hips. "Quit whining as if you are a brat. It isn't your place to decide who stays and leaves. I will stay here whether you like it or not. You aren't his wife yet, so you still have no power. So, if you don't mind, but I would like my dresses back. Now." I held out my hand and she eyed it.

She looked up at me and then came up to me. She seemed blank at first but then her eyes grew furious. She threw the dresses on the ground and stomped on them. I furrowed my brows and I was about to tell her off till I felt a sharp sound, then a stinging pain on my right cheek. "Ni-ugh!"

Elizabeth punched me. I fell over to the ground and held my face. I looked up and Ciel's eye widen. He stomped toward Elizabeth and pulled her by the wrist and dragged her out.

"Ciel?" He opened the door and pushed her out. "No, wait. I didn't mean to-"

"Goodbye, Elizabeth, and don't come back unless I want you to. But for now, get out of my sight." Tears welled up in her eyes then Ciel slammed the doors. The servants gasped at Ciel.

"Ciel kicked out the Lady?" Mey-Rin asked.

"What do you think just happened?" Bard answered.

"The Lady Elizabeth must be crying right now." Finny said.

"Ho, ho, ho" Said Tanaka. Wait? He's a chibi?

He turned to me and trotted to my aid. "Are you alright?" he knelt down.

"I was being annoyed, my dress are ruined, and I just got punched by your fiance." I stated. He felt silly to ask.

"Sebastian." Ciel said.

Before I knew it, I was swept off the ground and in Sebastian's arms. He carried me up the stairs and opened Ciel's bedroom. He set me down on the bed and I felt a wet cloth press upon my cheek.

"Ow..." I said. Ciel entered and walked slowing to my side. My head became to get dizzy. I held my head. "What a lovely Fiance you have." I told him. He looked down.

"Don't remind me. I was forced into doing it." Sebastian left the room to get some tea.

Ciel climbed on the bed and sat next to me. For some reason this move reminded me of Alois. He would always lay beside me and let me hear his heart. But Ciel, he seemed more mature than Alois, even though he's younger. The closeness of him was the same.

"You don't love her." I said.

"She's my cousin, I can't say that. But I'm not very fond of her, I only do things for her so she can quit whining. But nobles must marry other nobles. That's how it is."

"I believe people should marry who they want to." I said. "It's not fair."

He kept silent then looked at me. I looked up at him, his eye patch made me twitch. I lifted one hand and went behind his head. I felt the straps and unloosened the strings. The patch fell on the bed. His eyes opened together.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"I love your eyes. They're perfect for you." I said. He tilted his head.

"Is that so..." he laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. His hair was covering the purple eye. I lifted my hand and brushed his hair. I could see the unique design inside.

Alois has one on his tongue, but a different design. He must have a contract with Claude. I wonder is Alois knows about Luca's...

"Violette?" Ciel said. He waved his hands in front of me. "Do you want tea or not?" he asked. I snapped out of thought and looked around. Sebastian was here with the tea. I sat up slowly and nodded.

Sebastian poured the tea very high up. And then set it down on the small tea plate. I lifted the cup and took a sip. It smelled so strong. I tasted it and it definitely was. It tasted sort of bitter but had an aftertaste of sweetness.

"My lord, Lady Elizabeth refuses to leave the estate unless you accept her apology." Sebastian said.

"No, she clearly has gone too far this time and for something she had nothing to do with. I won't forgive her until she promises to stop barging into my life and trying to change it the way she wants." Ciel said.

I felt guilty. He had to choose me, a girl who he barely knows and has only met a week ago.

Is this all my fault?


	6. Nightmare, Break up, And Bitter Games

"Violette. It's time to wake up."

I looked up to expect a tall demon butler instead I got Ciel still in his pajamas. I looked around at it still dark out. I pulled the sheets over my head.

"...Still...Night time... Go... Back... Sleep... Ciel..." I manged to mutter. He pulled the sheets off me and I looked up at him.

"We have to go on an investigation. Hurry and get dressed." I sat up and looked at him. He didn't have his patch on which made me happy.

"And you cannot do it with me because...?" I stretched my arms out.

"Get dressed." he said. I nodded and walked over to my closet. Since, his was full they bought a new one for me.

I took out the blue dress that went down to my knees and showed off my shoulders, with white stockings, black heeled pumps, and a light blue ribbon for my hair.

I got dressed in the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and stared at myself. I looked tired, under my eyes were black.

I lifted my hair and tied it up with my ribbon. I left my side bangs hanging out. I came out and walked into the room, I saw Sebastian putting on Ciel's shoes.

"The carriage is waiting downstairs, My Lord." Sebastian got up, bowed, then left.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He doesn't tell me much.

"There seems to be a lot of homeless people, or people who live by themselves missing, unexplained disappearances from them. Three of them were found dead on the streets far from where they usually camp out, some limbs chopped off them. Her majesty is worried about more people being missing, and wants me to find out where the rest are and who is behind this." He held a letter that has been opened.

"Ah, yes. The queens watchdog is on the case again." I said. He looked at me and then got off his bed. He lifted the patch from the side table and handed it to me.

"It is my duty to do as she says." I placed the eye patch on his right-hand eye, then slid my fingers to the tips of the lace, and tied it on the back.

"You want me to come along because your afraid I might go missing as well."

"Come, we must hurry." he said. I smiled knowing I was right. He grabbed his walking stick and we exited the room.

…

I had a lot of moments where I thought I was going to fall asleep, but I tried my best to stay awake.

The carriage stopped and Sebastian opened the door for me and Ciel. "This is the place." Sebastian pointed out.

Ciel got out first then held out a hand to help me. I held it and then I looked around.

Everywhere was covered in hay, and the sounds of barn animals were everywhere.

"A farm?" I asked. Ciel nodded.

"This way." Sebastian said. Ciel and I followed the butler. I tripped over something then Ciel caught me. I looked up and his eye glowed, he held me so closely. I blushed and got my self up.

"Be careful." he said. I nodded. We continued to walk till were reached the doors of the barn house.

Behind the rotten wooden door was a man on a silver table bleeding everywhere, his arms and legs were chopped off. Another man stood over him with a butchers knife, clothes all bloody, and face sweaty. A fowl, rancid smell of decaying corpses hit me.

I gasped, and my eyes widened. Suddenly, someones hand was over my eyes. Then a hand slid across my stomach, and grasped me close. "Stay near me." Ciel whispered into my ear.

"My pigs are hungry, I need to feed them now." I heard the man say. All of a sudden, pigs started screeching loudly.

"Now, sir. You wouldn't want to do that." Sebastian said. I wondered what was going on.

"I see the little boy is holding their next meal. Come here, son. Be a good boy and hand her over. You won't steal her away this time." This time? What does he mean this time?

I felt Ciel tighten his grip on me. I heard more voices, all men, possibly three more.

I was so confused right now my head hurt. I rested my head on Ciel somewhere. The smell made it even worse, I felt like vomiting. The smell of blood filled my lungs, turning my stomach.

I felt an impact then I was on the ground, Ciel was probably under me.

"Where the hell am I?" I said.

Then someone grabbed me and then I opened my eyes. The killer man looked at me then he held up his knife and swung it at me.

"Time to wake up." He told me.

…

I shot up and screamed. I looked around and the daylight coming through the window. I was panting and then I felt a hand.

"Are you alright?"

I looked around and saw Sebastian and Ciel looking curiously at me. I nodded.

"It was just a dream..." I said to myself.

"A nightmare? Pfft. You don't know what a true nightmare is." Ciel said. He got up off the bed, already changed and left the room.

I stared up at Sebastian and tilted my head. "You must get dressed now. I'll have your breakfast ready downstairs."

I nodded as Sebastian left the room. Once the door shut I ran up to the dresser and searched through my dresses. I chose a blue and white dress with frills around the skirt, over the chest, and on my gloves. With a white rose tinted with blue on the tips of the petals as the head band.

I searched for my silver shoes and put them on.

I lifted my hair into one ponytail and placed my silver necklace that had a heart blue sapphire.

I looked into the mirror and glared at myself for a moment. Alois would have had me change into something even more exposing, or just rip off the clothing himself.

I laughed at myself.

"What could ever be so funny that you are laughing at yourself?" I turned and Ciel came in, he had a face of disgust and annoyance.

"What could ever have caused you to be so bitter this morning?" I snapped back. He sighed and grabbed his cane that was leaning against the wall.

"We have a ceremony today. Don't ask whats it for, just make sure you look classy." he started to turn.

"Whats it for?" I asked with a smirk. He turned and out of nowhere he shot a dart at me, though it flew past me and hit the wall behind.

He turned around and started to head out, I followed.

…

Ciel was talking about some things, I don't care about what. Probably something to do with his business or something.

I stood next to him quietly, looking around as people gazed at him as if he were a god sent down from Olympus (Greek mythology).

Then everyone started to clap and cheer at him. Then we walk down to chat with other people. Sebastian left to prepare the carriage but Ciel also whispered something to him, I didn't bother to know what.

Everything was fine till I saw Elizabeth peer out of the corner of my eye. I turned towards her direction as she approached Ciel and I. "CIEEELLLLL!" She sang, then stopping when she saw me. Her facial expression was either sad or mad, it was hard to tell.

Ciel looked at me then followed my gaze, his eyes furrowed and he pulled me away from the crowd.

"Are you alright? Aren't you going to talk to her?" I said.

"I'm breaking off the engagement." he simply said, I wonder if he intentionally ignored my questions or was that the answer?

We walked till we were far from the crowd, but still in sight.

I was shocked. "Why? Is it because of me?" I wouldn't care if it was, I would doing him a favor, right?

"Elizabeth is still a child, and she pushes things too far. I don't need a wife like that."

"You don't need or you don't _want_...?"

"Does it matter?" He turned his head away.

"Everything matters." I said. He snorted. It was an awkward silence moment and I realize Ciel still had his hand gripped on my arm. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"I'll tell Elizabeth that we're not engaged and we can leave here." I sighed at his plan. "Lets go." Ciel slid his hand down my arm and held my hand. He pulled me along with him as we aproached Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk." Ciel said. She turned her head a smiled happily, not knowing what to expect. I wonder if I should feel sorry or grateful.

"What is it?" She skipped her way to us.

I squeezed his hand and then looked away. Everyone was looking at us, wondering what the young Earl might say.

"As of now and further, we are no longer engaged. I am truly sorry Elizabeth, but I cannot marry someone like you." I turned my head towards the girl as tears welled up in her eyes then her hand lifted as if to slap Ciel. Her hand was about to smack him till it missed him and went straight to my face.

Something caught her hand millimeters away from my cheek. I looked up to see Sebastian holding the girls arm. "It's all your fault! You did this to us! You stole my fiance!" Whispers began to surround us, everyone questioning or criticizing.

"Pardon me, Lady Elizabeth, but it seems that the Master Ciel has other business to attend to. Please excuse us." Swiftly, Ciel and I were taken away from the crowd and into the carriage.

"Ciel..." I looked at him as the carriage moved. He eyed me and his eye tensed.

"_What? _I did this for only one reason. Elizabeth wasn't the girl I wanted." One reason? Then what were the ones he told me?

"I don't understand... if Elizabeth wasn't the one you wanted, then who is?" I furrowed my brows.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it and looked away.

"Ciel?" I moved my head, trying to catch his attention.

"Listen, I don't need confrontation from anyone right now. Just be quiet for the rest of the ride, please. I am starting to get a slight head ache and I don't need it to be bigger." He crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"Yes, Lord Phantomhive." I said very angrily. What is wrong with him now? He was fine yesterday. Is he aggravated by me? Or is something else on his mind?

I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs.

Fine.

If he wants to play negative and mean, alright. Two can play at this game.


	7. Suffering With A Kiss

(Alois's POV)

I rested my head on my desk, bored. Geez, who knew that I would be so bored without my fiance?

Claude came in my study. The tray of tea appeared in front of me and I groaned. I flung the tea across the room.

"Clean it up." I ordered Claude. I yawned and looked up at him.

"Ah, still down I see." I furrowed my brows and stood up. Furious.

She's gone. Again.

"Where is she Claude! I know you know where she is! Tell me now!" it was the first I ever expressed what I was truly feeling. I slammed my fist on the table.

My feelings of anger and sadness filled up in me. These first three weeks I didn't know how I felt. But why is it coming to me now?

"Where is Mary-Anne? Where is she? Where the hell is she? Tell me now Claude! Where the FUCK is my fiance!" he was still silent.

"Mary-Anne Walters location is still unnamed, but there is a high possibility she is staying with the Earl of the Phantomhive's." He picked up the tray and broken tea sets.

Shes... With... _ Ciel..._?

No...

"Claude, I want you to find her, but don't bring her back. Not yet." If she really is with Ciel, I could probably use her to get to Ciel.

"Yes, your Highness." Claude bowed and cleaned up the rest of the tea.

"Mary-Anne..." I whispered her name. I closed my eyes and I felt tears well up. I remembered our kiss, her sugar tasting lips. The smell of millions of different sweets and candy. Her skin so smooth and soft, warm and young. Her hair is very silky and long. And her eyes, a perfect honey color.

I tightened my fist into a ball and kicked my chair out of my window. The shards splattered everywhere. A piece came flying in my direction, it slid past my cheek.

I kicked my walls and literally trashed my whole study. Hannah came in and looked around.

I turned my head towards her slowly. I walked close to her as she looked scared and stepped back.

"Young master, your bleeding." she pointed out. I smacked her and she fell on the floor dramatically, then I kicked her in the stomach.

"Pick up this mess." then I left her behind. I didn't care if I hurt other women, at least I'm kind to one, my woman, my fiance.

I walked down halls to her old bedroom. The bedding was still uncleaned, her bag on the floor, the box of jewelry I bought her. I walked forward and lied on the bed.

"Don't worry, Mary, after I find you, we won't ever be separated again." I closed my eyes and imagined Mary's embrace when we reunite.

(Mary-Anne's POV)

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Violette, I'm not letting you sleep in another room."

"Oh and why not?" I crossed my arms and pursed my lips.

"Don't ask why, your not sleeping alone." Ciel turned his chair and looked out the window.

I frowned. I climbed on his desk and spun his chair around till he faced me. I pulled him closer to me, out faces centimeters apart.

"Tell me why Ciel." I said very aggravated. He looked up at me with one eye, naturally, I took off his eye patch, to expose his contract sign. "Tell me; Why won't you let me sleep alone?" I asked. He blinked his eyes.

Ciel hesitated like a man would before he kissed a woman. Ciel placed his hand on my cheek. He leaned in close and closed his eyes. Our lips nearly touching, I closed my eyes as well. Even if we do kiss, what does this prove? That he's in love with me? Or it just felt like the right thing to do?

Our lips were about to kiss, I could feel and smell his sweet breath...

Then Sebastian knocked on the door. God damn it.

"Young Master, your afternoon tea." I sighed and leaned back, I got off the desk. Ciel laid back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Come in, Sebastian." He mumbled angrily.

Sebastian came in and gave him his tea. He looked at me and smiled. "Miss Walters, would you like some tea as well?" Sebastian's smile was just drop dead beautiful.

"Very well." I said. He poured me some tea then left.

I stared at the tea for a while then I took a sip. I sat on the edge of the desk and shook my head.

"I'm waiting, Ciel."

"Your not sleeping alone. That's final."

"Tell me why?" I groaned.

"No."

"Fine then. I'm not talking to you anymore." I faced away from him and crossed my arms.

"Violette, don't play such childish games." I kept my mouth shut. "Violette?" Not talking. "This is ridiculous." Nope, not a word. He waited a while then spoke again. "I won't tell you why."

I turned my body and pouted. "But why? It's my choice if I want to leave or not!" I whined. He smirked.

"You talked to me." he gave me a playful smile and crossed his legs.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm leaving this room." I jumped off the desk and started to walk towards the door.

I felt a hands pull on my waist from behind, stopping me from moving. I turned around to face Ciel, he pulled me closer to him, lifted one hand to me cheek again.

"You want to know why?" He asked in a whisper. My heart was beating faster than a humming birds wing, my face was probably a scarlet red, but I managed to answer with a straight face.

"It's my dream." I said. He chuckled then stroked my cheek.

"Oh, you." That was his final words before our lips collided.


	8. Kicked Out But Reuniting

**(Author's note- The song "Possession" by Sarah McLachlan goes perfectly with my story. This song inspired me through this story so it would be helpful for many of you. I advice you search the lyrics since the video is slightly naughty (: Thanks and enjoy this chapter.)**

I sat on the kitchen counter with my head in my hands. I didn't want to see anyone, or that's at least what I felt like. I wiped my eyes and crossed my legs.

What am I going to do?

"It's unnatural for you to be in here. Our guest should be loitering in such a place as the kitchen." I looked up as Sebastian came in and placed on an apron. He looked up at me then smiled, but it faded when he saw my red eyes and tears steaming down my face. "Are you alright Madam Walters? Have you been crying?"

I slid my fingers below my eyes and nodded yes. "I didn't know where else to go." I said in a low, cracky voice.

"Was the kiss that bad?" He asked. "I am unaware of the young Master's kissing skills but I am sure he is good."

I didn't even bother to wonder how he knows. "That's not the problem." I murmured.

"Well," he came closer to me, "whatever it is, would you like to discuss it with me? Maybe I can help out?"

"It's about Ciel and..." I remembered I was forbidden to say his name. "...Well, I'm not positive of what his feelings are for me. Or what I feel for him."

Sebastian smiled. "Ah, young love. Ever since the Young Lord has had you here, he's been acting very strangely. Not in a bad way, he seems lightened up and less stressed out than before. It's not normal, not him at all."

"Like how?" I never met Ciel before, so I wouldn't know how he acts usually.

"For starters, I was surprised that he let you sleep with him, as in sharing the same bed. When he broke off the engagement with Lady Elizabeth. What shocked me the most, was that he showed allowed you to let in on the contract. Out of all the people he has came across with, why you I ask?"

"I ask the same to myself, also." This wasn't really why I was crying.

"The Lord was always so serious and arrogant, he never let anyone in." he walked away.

I was so confused. I hate myself right now. I never wanted to do this to Alois. I wanted to stay loyal.

…

Ciel hasn't spoken to me since the kiss. Surprisingly it's been three days, and not a word from him. Today, he was leaving on a train to somewhere, but I don't know where. I didn't want to come anyways.

For some reason, I didn't want to talk to him either. I felt like it would be better that way. Since he's probably confused, as well as I. Maybe because I was a little aggravated at him. I don't know why, I wanted to be mad at him.

"Madam Ciel? Would you like to join us on the ride to drop off the master?" I heard Mey-Rin say. I turned and gave her a sharp look. Ciel started breakfast early without me again and I was eating alone with the other servants.

"What did you just call me?" I spoke as if I was insulted. Madam Ciel? Their calling me that?

"Well, since the engagement is off with Lady Elizabeth, we thought you were his fiance now. So we call you Madam Ciel." Finny answered for her.

I frowned and got up from my chair. "Where is Ciel now?" I asked.

"He is in his study, but I wouldn't both-" I stormed out the room and went up the stairs. I burst through the doors as Ciel was focusing on some papers.

"How dare your servants call me by your name." I yelled. I stomped towards him and slammed my fist on his desk.

"What do you mean 'my name'. Did they refer you as Lady Walters?" He didn't bother to look up from his papers.

I grabbed the papers and flung them at his face. "No, they did not. 'Madam Ciel' is what they said." Am I getting mad over this? Well, it's just part of my bitter game. Besides, he deserves it for ignoring me.

"So?" He looked at me with annoyance.

"We're not a couple, nor engaged, or even close to having a relationship." I placed my hands on my hip.

"Oh, really? Is that what you really feel? Even after our kiss?" he crossed his legs and put his elbows on the desk, resting his head on his hands. He rolled his eyes, like he never wanted to kiss me.

"It was a mistake." I said.

"So were you." He said bitterly.

I was taken back but then I snarled.

"I want to leave."

"Fine."

"Take me home."

"No, you can leave by yourself."

"Take. Me. Home."

"You can walk. Besides I'm leaving soon so just leave when you can." He fixed the papers and didn't bother to even look up.

"Fine. I will. But remember this, Ciel Phantomhive, you won't get rid of me. I will always be alive, in this world run by demonic souls. You are nothing more than a lost child here." I turned around and walked towards the door. His voice stopped me.

"As you are, too, Mary-Anne Violette Walters. As well as you."

"Oh, bite me." I walked along and opened the door slowly.

"Go to hell!" He shouted behind me.

"I'm already there!" I screamed back. I slammed the door. The servants were out the door.

"It's time for you to leave." Mey-Rin said. Her eyes were exposed, and it showed danger.

"You are no longer accepted into the Phantomhive manor." Finian said. His voice was just too girlish for me to take him seriously, but I managed to hold in my laughter.

"Leave or we'll make you." Bard said for last.

"Like I wanted to stay in this place. You all are nothing but worthless lives being manipulated by a helpless kid." I crossed my arms.

"You are not to refer to Young Master like that! You ungrateful, disgusting, dumb little girl!" Mey-Rin raised her voice at me. Behind, she lifted a gun and pointed it at me. "you are a great threat to this manor, and I am not afraid to kill you right now..." I heard the gun set.

I walked up to the maid and kissed the gun. "If only, if only." I sang and glared at her sinisterly, she looked at me as if . I walked away and tried to find the room. I opened the door then slammed it.

I paced. Wondering where to go, should I go find Alois? I'd rather try to keep my freedom, but I miss him a lot. Or go back to my aunt and have to explain everything? No, I wouldn't want to waste my breath on that.

"I don't know what to do..." I said aloud to myself.

Ciel just made me so mad though. Its like the powerful yet kind person Ciel was to me is now arrogant, selfish, and now rude. But I guess that's what was expected. He is just so damn provoking and tantalizing!

"Stupid child!" I screamed. I grind my teeth and ran over to my dresser.

I pulled all of my dresses out and flung them on my bed. I took out the suitcase that was standing beside the closet that I am supposing belonged to me. I stacked my dresses and all of my belongings and locket the case.

"I'm getting the hell out of here."

…

It wasn't easy getting out of the estate. The woods were too easy to get lost in, and I felt as if I was.

The streets of London made me relieved to find. I tried to find my Aunt's house, but to what it seemed like it was far beyond where I was. I wandered around helplessly. I felt lost. I would get overwhelmed every time I saw any shade of blonde hair.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. I looked up at the adults faces and they looked annoyed and disgusted to see me. I was running in the opposite direction that people were walking. I crossed the street but I was getting even more lost. I was now starting to get scared and lonely.

I was completely lost. I didn't recognize anyone around me. I was in a new world, a different city for4 what it felt like. I had never been in this part of town. Everything is so... congested.

I felt someone following me, and it wasn't someone I knew. I turned and saw a man with a brown trench coat, a thick white beard, and possibly black hair. He stared at me and I turned around and ran where I felt was necessary. I turned and he was still there.

What does he want from me? Did I know him? Is he trying to mock me?

I ran more and he was still there. I ran into a random shop, I looked around and I was in a toy store, Funtom. I rolled my eyes but I walked down the aisles and looked at the door. No one else came in. I sighed in relief and turned around.

Of course, in front of me was the man. I nearly screamed till he covered my mouth.

"Madam Walters, please do not make a scene. It is me. Timber." the man whispered in my ear. He took off the fake beard and the black wig. He exposed his purple hair and took off the coat to show off his servants uniform for the Trancy Manor.

"Timber? Why you scared me half to death. I thought you were a molester or some sick man o-" I tilted my head, "Wait, why are you only here? Where Canterbury and Thompson?" Out of the no where, as if on cue, the two other triplets appeared.

"The Master is waiting for you in the carriage." Alois is here...?

I looked out and saw the decorated carriage that had saved me once before on the far end of the street. I couldn't see Alois since the blinds made it difficult.

"How... He came... I can't..." I was completely shocked, my emotions were filling up in me, I felt tears run down my face. I ran out the store.

Alois was stepping down from the carriage till he looked up and saw me. I trotted towards him and he nearly bawled when he saw me. He jumped off the step from the carriage and sprinted towards me. Hannah from behind was startled by this action he made, but realized why.

"Alois!" I shrieked. My eyes were pouring tears. My heels made it hard for me to run, but I managed to stay balanced.

"Mary! Mary-Anne!" Once we reached each other, he lifted me into his arms and twirled me around. I hugged him tight. He cried on my shoulders and held me close. Everyone around us was watching us, any minor passing by.

He cupped my face into his hands and kissed me. "God, where the hell have you been?" he was kissing me between each word. I looked into his eyes, they tensed the way they would when he was displeased. He dragged me to the carriage and flung me onto the seat. I was familiar with this move.

He came next to me and held me in his arms. "I won't lose you again." Alois said. Hannah charged the horses and the carriage was moving.

I felt his hands linger around my body then pull me onto his lap. "Never again will you ever be lost from my sight. I won't let anyone else have you. You're mine. Do you understand? You are all _mine_." I smiled at him, but he was dead serious. "I won't ever lose you again, Mary." I kept silent. "Say something!" he shouted at me.

"I have nothing to say. I agree with you." I looked up at him with an innocent look.

He laughed. "God, you are very adorable. Even more adorable than me." I don't know what part of me was funny or cute, but it seemed to amuse him.

I moved off of him but I stretched my legs across the seat and rested my head on Alois, his arms still around me.

"No more goodbyes." He played with my hair, fixing the sticking out strands.

"No more goodbyes." I echoed.

**(A/N Hello earthlings (: Well this is my eighth chapter, so hoped you liked it. The Next chapter will be Ciel's and Alois's POV, just a heads up. It would make me happy if you reviewed and let me know anything you want.)**


	9. Madam Alteration

(Three days before, Ciel's POV)

Why did I kiss her?

"My Lord, you seem down a little bit. Is something wrong with Lady Walters?" Sebastian poured my tea and set it on my desk.

"Something doesn't feel right. I feel different around her, and it disgust's me."

"Not how you react to it." Sebastian cut a piece of cinnamon apple pie and placed it in front of me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, I looked at him.

"Body language speaks louder than words, my Lord. You show Miss Walters love and compassion, when truly inside you don't know what you are becoming."

I sighed because he was right. I don't know what the hell is happening to me. I feel disgusted at myself for being so... soft. I can't be like this... no, I can't show a lot of affection for her anymore from this point on...

...I will just ignore her and try to get rid of her, but when I'm with her, I feel ease, like she has an aura around her that relaxes me. She makes me curious about her, she makes me want to almost laugh or smile. I never had these feeling with Elizabeth before, maybe when we were young...

...My heart seeks something from her, but I can't put it into words. It's that feeling of joy and passion swirling...

..._And I can't stand it_...

I'm sorry, Violette, but you must leave my presence. Even if it means sacrificing my feelings for you. What I think of you is completely unacceptable for a Phantomhive, especially me.

I looked up at Sebastian. "Tell the servants Vio-, Madam Walters is a threat to us. Not now, maybe in a couple of days or so. Elizabeth and I are still engaged, explain to her I was just distracted, that's all. Leave a luggage for Miss Walters in ou- the bedroom. She will leave in a few days, the day we go away on the train."

"May I ask why you are keeping her for another three days?"

"No time for questions." I crossed my legs in my chair. "Go, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord." he bowed then left the room.

Reason why I'm keeping her for three more days... I still don't want to sleep without her...

Dear God, I need to get rid of this girl.

(Let's check out team Alois, present.)

Mary was sleeping. She rested on me, right on my chest where my heart was. I loved how she listened to it beat.

I tangled my fist in her hair and her arms were already hugging my body.

"...Luka, you're so... adorable..." she said in her sleep.

She's dreaming about Luka?

"...Don't leave us... Don't leave me and him..." she sounded like she was whining. What is she talking about..

"...You need to live..." then it hit me.

The day we found him dead she said those exact words. I felt her squeeze her grip on me.

I sighed. Nor she can forget that day.

She shifted her head and groaned, telling me she was awake. Mary loosened our embrace and rolled next to me. I turned my head to face her.

Her eyes were still closed and then they opened. She smiled and sat up.

"Hello." she sang.

"Two hours." I said randomly.

"What?" she stretched.

"That's how long you were asleep for."

"Oh, you could have woken me if you were getting bored."

"I wanted you to sleep, though." she laughed.

"Alright. Well, what now?" she started to get off the bed but I held onto her hand and pulled her back to me.

She looked confused but noticed what I wanted. She climbed atop me and cupped my face. Her lips were on mine and she kissed me. I slid my tongue in her mouth and pushed her away. I sat up and stood, lifting her with me.

I lead her into my study and locked the door.

"Hey? What the hell?" She banged on the door.

I leaned on the outside door. "Now, tell me, my love. Where have you been?"

She sighed. "I was with Lord Phantomhive."

I tightened my eyes. "And what happened in that household?" I asked. She kept silent. I rose my voice. "Mary-Anne? Tell me what happened between you and Ciel Phantomhive!" I demanded. She laughed sinisterly.

I kicked the door, but it stayed in place. I unlocked the door then looked in. She was sitting in my desk, legs crossed, resting her head on her hand that were entwined.

"Well, if you must know. We played chess. I would usually sit around reading books while we had small talk. Sometimes I would sit on his desk to read to him."

"But you hate reading..." I crossed my arms.

"Then I we went shopping for dresses. But his fiance despised me so she ruined some and then punched me. He broke off the engagement, was slightly sweet to me. And then he turned his back on me, and kicked me out." she shrugged.

"That's it?" I raised my brows. I could care less of her and Ciel's board games.

"OH! Did I mentioned we kissed?" she giggled. I tightened my fist and then raged at her. She quickly got up from the chair and stood on the desk. "Now, now, dear. You don't want to ruin anymore things now, do we?"

I grabbed her feet and pulled her down. "You slut! How could you do this to me?"

"Do what, Sweetheart? Kiss him? Oh, I didn't do it, he kissed me. Totally different." She gave out a look that only I would give.

"Your lips has been violated my someones else! I am the only one who can steal a kiss from you!" I squeezed her shoulders.

"Calm down, darling. It's not like Ciel and I had sex. Then that would be entirely different." She pushed me away and stepped away.

I looked at her. "We never had sex before, either."

She turned around. "Are you sure?" I furrowed my brows. "Is that what you think?"

"We never-!" she interrupted me.

"Remember that day, when that man said you had cruelly eyes? And so to prove him wrong you wanted to do anything he wanted? So, he wanted you to play with his 'daughter'?" I thought back.

"The girl and I were blindfolded." I pointed out.

"Yup. And then the man said 'Nothing else better' over and over." She smirked.

I felt tears come down my cheek. "It was you." I ran towards her and lifted her up, I pushed her against the wall and held her body tight.

"Who else?" I was disbelieved.

"That can't be a coincidence." He was completely shocked.

"Oh, it was. I had no idea, either." I looked at her for a moment then I saw something.

She looked like she did when we were smaller. She would always have that one seducing look in her eyes. It wasn't innocent like I remembered when we first met her, nor sad. As a matter of fact, her whole look changed. When I found her a month ago, she looked like an innocent commoner with old dresses and a shy look. Now she looked half insane and so much older.

She was sinister. She was like...

Me.

I let her go and walked out.

"Alois?" She chased after me. I smiled and kept walking. I went down the stairs and found Claude.

"Claude? Set a Carriage, I would like to buy my fiance a costume for the ball coming. Maybe even one for you, too. Obviously I would never spend a penny on you." I chuckled.

…

Again.

I was strolling through the same streets. Dirty and crowded with poor, pitiful commoners.

"Remind me again why I came out here?"

"You're the one asking? You dragged me out here for nothing. I have dresses, you do realize that?" Mary said. She looked out the window.

I smiled. "Oh, come on. Look at it this way, at least we're together?"

"And my quest for pity continues." I laughed.

"Oh, my dear. You act like you have no interest in me but yet you still decide to become my wife and to express love."

She secretly smiled. "Don't be so sure."

"I am sure. Now, shut up and pretend enjoy me? Well, there's no need to, but still." I saw her blush and she scooted close to me. "That's more I like it." I grabbed her chin and kissed her.

"...I give you, Earl Trancy."

The carriage door opened and Claude let everyone see us. I smiled then pulled Mary out of the carriage and bowed at everyone.

"I didn't expect an entrance. Especially since your butler just exposed us." Mary whispered to me.

"It seems I'll have to punish him later."

…

(Morning before the Grand Masquerade Ball of Trancy. Few weeks later. Ciel POV)

I got off the carriage to the Trancy Manor. I stepped down as I looked at the mansion.

As I entered inside, I was greeted by the servants, though Trancy was no where to be found.

They had me waiting. I saw a door open and close in the corner of my eye. I looked up and she was there, in the flesh.

"Madam Trancy." Sebastian and Claude bowed.

"Violette?" I whispered.

"I was sent for substitution in place of my fiance." She looked different.

Her eyes were more monstrous. Not gentle and soft, but more ominously. Her whole visage seemed paler, and she stuck out more coercive. Her hair even seemed different, instead of her soft, golden, wavy hair slightly pinned back, they were in a bun with locks of hair falling everywhere.

She seemed skinnier, like she wasn't before. Her dresses seemed more like a prostitute's rather than a girl of her age, but it suited her more better. Mary's breast stuck out more, her lips were even more red, and eyes shadowed. She could have been wearing some cosmetics. But it didn't matter...

She was beautiful.

_GAH! CIEL! Stop thinking like this! Enough! _I screamed in my head.

"I didn't realize you were engaged to Master Trancy." How long was this?

"I didn't realize it was any of your concern." Damn, she has changed. She even talks differently. Her voice seems stronger and more arrogant. Not weak and frightened like before. What I don't understand is how much she has changed. She was not the same person anymore.

I looked at her.

She looked at me.

And I felt a chill up my spine.

The way she looked at me. Mary's glare was cold, cruel, and she could stare into my soul.

What has this child become?


	10. The Butterfly and The Spider

(Mary-Anne)

I stood there looking at him.

He looked more handsome than ever, but I couldn't let my feelings for him well up. I love Alois.

Right?

Right. Of course. Ever since the first day I met him...

Ugh. I mentally shook my head. I must have to be bullshitting my self right now.

"The others are waiting for us. Come." I said and I lead the way. I walked up the stairs and ignored all the side conversations.

As we entered the room, Elizabeth came rushing towards Ciel. I rolled my eyes and took a seat.

A whole scene of crying by the childish Prince Soma and his Agni named butler.

I sat there bored out of my mind. I got up and left without a word.

I went into Alois's room and lied on the bed filled with costumes.

"All of these clothes are worthless... damn this one, damn this one, damn them all!" he threw all on the ground.

I rolled to my side and leaned on my arm, watching the blonde get aggravated.

Claude had came in and informed us that Ciel has arrived and what not. Alois made Hanna strip for him, and took her maid outfit.

I rested my head back and sighed.

I felt a dress get flung in my face.

"Put this on for tonight." I looked at the costume. The top part would cover most of my breast and was fairly small. The skirt was short with frills. it was blue and black with butterfly wings attached on the back of the top. Alois handed me black heels and my fishnet stockings.

"A butterfly? That's what I am?"

He didn't say anything else.

…

As everyone seemed to have arrived, I made my big entrance.

"Lady Mary-Anne Walters."

All eyes were on me and they were surprised. I smiled and chatted with some people.

"So I how long was the engagement?" The wife of a detective from Scotland Yard asked.

"Well, me and Count Trancy have been childhood friends from the start. We were at least 7 when we met, over the years have gone by quick. Of course though, he actually proposed nearly 2 months ago."

"How nice."

The only subject I ever talked about were my engagement and my age of engagement.

"Madam Walters, how is it that you are so young and short, but look like me when I was just turning 17, barely? You are only 14, turning 15 next month in August, so how is it acceptable for you to be wearing such disclosing clothes."

"My fiance adores it when I wear what he chooses, but his taste of clothing on me is rather over-exposing. I don't really mind, though." I shrugged.

"How sweet of you to pleasure Sir Trancy." I nodded.

"You are older than Count Trancy?" A man asked, I suspect the husband of the woman. Funny, because I saw him rubbing another woman's thigh.

"Yes, well. I was born of August 20, 1874. The Count was November 5, 1874. So yes, I am about four months older." They all looked surprised, mostly because Alois was marrying an older woman.

I looked over at Ciel. He was crowded by all of his acquaintances, his servants making an even bigger fool's of themselves. The triplets taking care of them, as I suspected.

Ciel then came over to me.

"Miss Walters." He bowed.

"Earl Phantomhive." I curtsied.

"Lovely ball this is, so far." he eyed me at 'so far'. I nodded.

"Oh I believe it is."

"I would like to apologize for my earlier actions towards you." he said, looking down.

"Which ones?" I asked and tilted my head. He peeked up at me, but I just turned around.

"The ones that hurt you, Violette." He said before I left. A smile formed on my lips for a quick moment, then faded.

I tried to converse more with people, but I was tripped by a blonde.

"Oh, my apologies, Lady Walters." I looked up at the "girl". The voice was obviously fake, and I shook my head as I got up.

"You know you could at least tell me when you decide to become a hermaphrodite." I glared at Alois, dressed in Hanna's maid costume.

"Oh, hush. Do you remember the plan?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well you've explained it to me before I came out and I was with you when you made the decisions. So yes, I think I do."

"Just go with what I told you." He looked around to check to see if no one was watching, then gave me a quick kiss and then left.

I greeted a few people, took a drink from my disguised fiance, and smiled watching him.

I walked pass Elizabeth's table.

"Maybe if Ciel eats the curry bread, his memory will revive!" they all hoped in excitement.

I snorted. "Worthless. You all actually believe that some spicy meal stuffed inside bread will actually bring Ciel's memory back? If that's the case then I give you all my pity."

"I don't see you trying anything. Honestly what is your costume, a whore insect? It's definitely not _cute_ at all." Elizabeth tried to insult me, crossing arms.

"Now, Elizabeth. My goal is not to be cute, it's more to be not you. At least I'm more decent than an ignorant blonde." I smiled sweetly.

"I am definitely not ignorant!"

"Oh, really? Then where's your fiance now?" I asked. She looked around then tilted her head.

"Where is Ciel?"

I smirked and then I left the dining hall. I heard footsteps echo in the halls. I looked around. I saw a boy running towards the door.

"Running won't help you. You can't run and you can't hide." I said. He didn't even bother to look at me.

I followed him out, and he ran into the woods. "hm."

I went back to the ball.

"Mary-Anne." I turned and saw Elizabeth heading my way.

"What now?"

"I just wanted to tell you, I would appreciate if you would respect me a little more."

I laughed, "Why should I respect you? You obviously never respected me ever. You wrecked my dresses, punched me, and to top it all off you keep referring to me as a whore."

"You deserved it."

"One reason why?"

"Well... you tried to steal my Fiance!"

"Steal? You practically gave him away with your attitude and conceited self. And I barely finished my sentence before you punched me. More respect towards you? Coming from the girl who is blind to see her own _Fiance_ never even loved her." I looked at her in a pompous way, knowing I won the argument.

She stood there speechless, embarrassed like a fool.

I turned around, and walked off.

Hannah came out, with the weird instrument of the death thing, looking sexier than me.

She played it and everyone freaked, then became human zombies. I yawned.

Yup, great plan, darling.

The Indian prince and his servant were trying to unsnap the people.

The prince ran pass me then looked back. "How are you normal?"

"I'm immune to infra sounds." I shrugged, "Too many migraines in the past, guess it led this effect."

"Amazing." I rolled my eyes.

After _that_ day, I had brain migraines. Being locked in a room with sounds as piercing as these, I was used to it. Forced to fence and learn sword fighting basically lead me to be 'skilled' with 'self-defense'.

Surprisingly no one tried to attack me, although I was in the middle of a conversation with a very stupid woman, it was rude to walk off and try to kill someone else.

…

Once everyone was normal again, Ciel came back in. Claude and Sebastian giving me a few glares before never looking at me for the rest of the night.

Alois finally made his entrance with me. He pulled me in to a grip, "Oh, where have you been all my life?" he said, kissing me roughly. I giggled behind the kiss, everyone awed. I looked up to see Ciel's face boil in jealousy.

"Sitting and talking with idiots." I said mockingly.

Alois laughed, we walked around, getting introduced to new people who I have never seen before.

Alois soon left me.

I took a sip of my wine, Timber coming up behind me, taking the glass.

A hand squeezed my shoulder from behind. I turned to see Ciel, with a half smile on his face.

"May I have this dance, My Lady?" he bowed. I felt my head spin as he held out his hand. I accepted it.

He pulled me along to the crowd, staring at me intensely.

"Ciel..." I looked to see Elizabeth dancing with Alois, his hand tight on her waist.

Ciel then pulled me closer, closing all the space between us, pressing our bodies together.

"I must say, you are quite the dancer, My lord." I said shakily. I cleared my throat trying to sound stronger.

He chuckled, "Why thank you, love. I must agree you are pretty swift on the dance floor."

I blushed. My heart raced.

"Ciel... Ciel!" I heard annoying shouts come behind us.

I rolled my eyes. Ciel had a glare on someone, I turned and saw Alois, clutching onto Elizabeth. Ciel pulled me in tighter if it was possible. His arms held my waist closer, I had to rest my head on his collarbone.

Alois then looked at Ciel and me, that look in his eyes frightened me. It was the one he gave Hana. The one he gave to that nasty man. The one he gave to those townspeople who hated us.

The one he gave when I was beaten by that eleven-year-old boy...

_I was walking, picking bluebells on the plains. Then a child probably a few years older than me came up behind me and smacked me on the back of the head with a wood plank. Knocking me on the ground, leaving that scar behind my ear. Kicking me, punching me. Screaming "This is my meadow and my flowers! You stupid bastard!"_

_I screamed at first, that's when I saw a blonde come by. I felt my eyes get blurry, only seeing and remembering a few scenes. All I saw was the blonde eyes. Icy, cold, and of course, cruel. But they were the most beautifulest eyes I have ever seen. I found my self lost in them. Then something shiny get jerked into the back of the kicking boy. He fell over, the blonde smiling a little, reaching into the pockets finding a watch, a few spare change, and another object I couldn't recall._

_He turned to me, my half-conscious body. I tried to open my eyes more, moving slightly, using my strength to slightly have my elbows support me. Leaning beside me, I felt his hands creep towards me, feeling the gash on the back of my ear. Pulling his hands back, he looked at the blood on his hands. Finally meeting my eyes for the first time, he smiled holding my cheek with his now bloody hand, smearing some on my cheek. My breathing becoming more hard._

_Those first words he told me, "Are you scared, butterfly?" His voice dark and still young. _

_I didn't know what he meant by that. I was honestly grateful of him saving me. The way he called me butterfly made me think of him as a spider for some reason. Maybe the way he said it was like something a spider would say to it's prey before it was gone, as if to spite it._

_He pulled me, roughly. I ached at the fast and tight grip he had on my waist where I knew a bruise was forming. Pulling me up to stand, I felt my legs weaken, I had no choice but to move my 60 pounds of weight on him. He pulled on my hair, making me face him. I panted, letting out groans._

_This did indeed frightened me... and I loved it._

"_In the hands of a spider like you... very much." I said in a low voice._

…

_**A/N- So very sorry I have not been able to update my story. All this work with school. Thank Lord this is our final week of school. I must give credits to SakuraPheonix13 for her comment about Elizabeth. It was perfect for that specific scene. Comment, please? Tell me if you liked this, hate this? Want to tell me Mary-Anne should me Mary-Sue or if somethings wrong with my unfinished story and jumping into conclusions? Yes, yes?**_


	11. Puppet Doll

I rested on the bed, sighing.

Longest. Day. Ever.

I was tired. I danced with Ciel the rest of the night.

For a child like him, he could dance.

"Had enough, whore?" I looked up at Alois's voice. I furrowed my brows at "whore".

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing just the love of my life being a harlot, nothing more, nothing less." he snarled.

"Harlot? Whore? You must be engaged to some other girl." I scoffed.

"No, I mean you. How dare you dance with the enemy?" He crossed his arms.

"How dare you dance with the girl of the enemy. What did you accomplish from that?" I asked, getting up.

"I find it very amusing to see you jealous. As for Ciel."

"Amusement? I am not your bloody puppet." I spat at him. He seemed to be taken back at this.

He chuckled looking away. "Of course you are."

"I demand more respect from you. I am your Fiance, not some plan of yours. Unless, that is why you brought me here..." I looked at him.

"Ah, the ignorant child has caught on..." He smiled smugly.

I stepped back, "You wouldn't."

"That was the whole point, of course it wasn't all planned at once. The main goal was to have you distract Ciel."

"Distract Ciel for what?" I crossed my arms.

"Simply to capture him and make him mine." he scoffed, using his hand as emphasis.

I sat back down on my bed. I felt betrayed. I actually thought Alois wanted me.

I was wrong. I was just one of his toys.

He used me like a puppet, for a useless thing.

He started to chuckle.

"Oh, my lovely Mary, I would have thought you, who is such a smart girl, might have already knew my plans."

I threw a pillow at him, "You complete bastard. I cannot believe you would hurt me like his. As if I was just another doll."

"A doll you are."

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"You selfish brat. Now, no one will ever love you." I spat at him.

He stopped laughing, his eyes shot at me. I felt my lungs suddenly out of air.

Alois raged towards me, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me up. "You will love me because you have no choice! Do not think you can crawl back to Ciel because he won't want you! Love me, or choose the streets."

"You cannot force love on anyone, nor buy it." I said.

"I am not _forcing _anything." he watched me carefully.

I pushed his hands off me and walked to the window, "why is it that you want to capture Ciel?"

"Because his butler burned down the city."

I scoffed. "Oh, is that it?"

"Of course, he killed Luca." I turned and faced him.

"Is that what you are telling yourself?" He eyed me. "Well, you do not like it when I am with the Lord Phantomhive, I see it within you how envious you get."

"I am no-" I cut him off.

I walked closer to him, "Oh but you did try to steal his other fiance as well, by dancing with her. You were getting annoyed when she kept calling out to Ciel,"

"You hate her-"

"Ah, but why is that you want to capture him?"

He looked at me in defeat. "You know-"

"Your butler, Claude. You do not like it when you are alone, worse in the dark. I notice how you seem to be near him a lot when you seem in distress."

"Doesn't prove any-"

"You're jealous of Ciel, aren't you? Everyone prefers to be with him rather than you. Everyone else loves and cherish Ciel Phantomhive, but are frightened by you. Scared, loathe, hate, and despise. Even your own soul is unwanted. You're jealous of him because he is more loved and wanted than you are, even I prefer Ciel over yo-"

Then, a sudden impact hit me on the side of me face. It stung quickly, a sharp pain erupting. The force made me fall over, I tried to land on my hands, but they slid away from me and I fully hit the ground.

I leaned on my elbows, holding my cheek. I looked up at Alois who was watching me coldly. My eyes became blurry as the tears welled.

"You think you can retort me?" he bent down next to me, pulling me by my hair. "As if I was a disobedient dog? Like I'm nothing but shit?" His voice became deeper and more tense. His grip on my hair tightened. "Think again, butterfly." He whispered in my ear.

Alois flung me back, having me collapse on the ground once again. I felt my face again, feeling something warm and wet smear. I looked at my fingertips to find them stained with red.

"Now, Darling. You should really get some rest now, maybe tomorrow we can discuss more about our engagement party." He smiled, giggled, and skipped out of the room.

I stared at the door for a good while before I literally crawled to the bed. I pulled the sheets over me and stared at the ceiling.

_Luca, how could you have loved this child..._

_**Sorry it was so short. Just a filler. Review please?**_


	12. Hidden Battle For Love

(Mary-Anne)

I kept myself locked in my room for the past two days, Hanna bringing me my food and tea. I told her to tell Alois I had a Flu.

I sat in front of my mirror, I was brushing my hair. My long, auburn hair...

"_I absolutely love your hair, Mary-Mary." Luca complemented._

_I smiled in return. "Why thank you, Luca-Luca." It was early in the morning, we left 'Big brother' behind sleeping. Luca loved taking me to the meadows early to see the flowers bloom in the morning._

_I loved Luca more than Jim(Alois), though it was wrong, since he was the one who saved me from being killed. He scared me sometimes, and Luca was sweet and caring for me. _

_After my parents were passed away, committing mutual suicide, meaning they my dad killed my mom and my mom killed my dad, I got lost. My aunt told me it was from paranoia, reason why my parents did that. My aunt was shopping, then I was intoxicated by this drink our servant gave me,and I ended up here._

"_I'm going to miss it..." Luca sighed._

_I felt my mouth pout and quiver, I turned to face him. Tears welling up again._

"_Stop." I said, I kneel down next to him, resting my hands on his cheek._

"_Sorry, I did it again." Luca apologized._

_He has been doing this since he made that agreement with that demon. I have never seen her before._

"_You make me sad when you talk like that."_

"_Sorry, sorry." He bent down, picking a flower from the ground. "Look, bluebells! Your favorite, right?" _

_I nodded. He placed a bunch in my hair. "Now you're hair is even more beautiful! No, you are all together beautiful!" He jumped up giggling._

_I blushed, "you really think so?"_

"_Oh, I know so." He pulled on my hands. "Let's go before big brother sees we left him sleeping!" I got up and ran along with him, holding his puny fingers._

I heard my door open and slam loudly. I kept brushing. "You're not sick!" Alois walked beside me.

"Sick of you." I mumbled.

He grabbed the brush from my hand and pulled my shoulder to face him, "What did I say about retorting me...?" He growled.

I kept my expression blank, instead I came closer and kissed Alois. I think I might just do that when he gets mad. Just kiss and done.

He deepened the kiss, I scrunched my nose and pulled back.

I looked back at the mirror. I felt Alois pull on my waist from the side. We looked in the mirror, I felt something wrong with the image. It looked wrong, nothing seemed to belong and fit. I frowned slightly.

Alois bared his teeth and threw the brush in the mirror.

"Stop frowning! You make us look horrible together!" He yelled. I smiled and faced him.

"Happy, see?"

(Ciel, skipping to Alois's mansion.)

I thought accepting the forgiveness invite would be my chance to see Mary-Anne again, but she was no where in sight. I didn't see her anywhere.

"Looking for someone?" Alois asked me. We sat in separate couches.

"No." I simply lied.

I then heard someone coming from inside. I looked behind me, I saw Mary open and shut the door, wearing heels, and a blue dress. The one I bought her. A smile crept at the side of my lip.

Her hair was in a ponytail, the waves caramel flowing down like the ocean. She seemed a bit pale from behind.

"Should be careful, Lord Phantomhive, it's not good polite to stare at one others fiance." Alois whispered.

Once Mary-Anne turned to face me, her whole right cheek was a fading purple color. I slightly gasped.

"Mary-Anne," I got up and went straight to her. I rested my hand on her cheek gently. "What happened?"

She seemed shocked at my move. Again, her image was different. Still arrogant, but seemed frightened.

Her eyes moved from me to Alois back and forth.

"I was getting a glass of water at night and I didn't see where I was going, then I tripped and hit my face against the nightstand." She pushed my hand away. I sensed a lie behind her words...

"Come, sit with me." I tugged her hand and sat her next to me.

After the fight has started, Alois came to sit with Mary and I.

I asked him to show me around his estate.

"Are you going to the restroom to? Fine with me. Mary-Anne, stay here. It'll be only a while." He ordered her, kissing her lips then walking with me.

I looked back at her, she seemed to be playing with her fingers.

We walked inside, leading to a hall. I started to walk a different direction.

"Hey, where are you going?" Alois questioned.

I began to slip off my glove. "I've had enough of the entertainment."

I flung it to his feet, "Count Alois Trancy, you have robbed me of and belittled my, Ciel Phantomhive's, dignity." I glared at him darkly. "Not to mention abused the lady who I may have fallen for... Hence, I hereby challenge you to a sword-to-sword duel."

He looked surprised, then looked back challenging. "Oh, so we are not going to take a piss together?"

…

(Mary-Anne)

"No foul play." Alois snickered, pointing the sword at Ciel. I watched in the second doorway, since the Viscount occupied the other.

"You!" Ciel swiped at him.

I knew what this duel was mostly about. I couldn't stop it, it was either I chose, or a fight to death.

I watched quietly. I hated watching. It made me sick every time someone's sword came too close to another, which, in this case, was every second...

They managed their way to the upper level, by this time I was already fully inside the room to get a better view at the fight.

"There! One, two, three! One, two, three!" Alois pushed Ciel to the ledge, looking at me. I widened my eyes, he winked and shoved Ciel over. "There we go!"

_Ciel! _I tried to help him, but my knees were frozen locked. I placed my hand over my mouth as Ciel tried to gain his breath back.

Alois jumped down and walked towards Ciel more. "I acquired you at last, Ciel." He bent over and placed the sword near Ciel's neck.

I can't watch! I can't watch! Why are my eyes still open?

"Sebastian wants to eat Ciel's soul, right? But he can't! Your soul will be cut into pieces and fed to the spiders all over this house. Sebastian will surely be upset." Then Alois glanced at me, "And Mary-Anne won't be able to love you anymore."

"The Queen's Watchdog is not something spiders can taste, nor heart's to be broken. They can surely try if they want their legs bitten off." Ciel smirked. Does he even know I'm here?

"You sound so self confident. It's about time you give up and become mine!" Alois raised the sword higher.

"No..." I whispered.

As Alois was about to stab Ciel, Ciel caught the sword. I flinched back.

"I've finally caught you." With that, I saw Ciel's sword rise, and get plunged into Alois.

Tears that I thought were meant for Ciel, instantly rolled down my cheeks, burning my scratch on the right.

I dropped to my knees. "Alois!" I shrieked. He dropped the sword.

Now, I couldn't keep my eyes off them.

"Young Master!" Sebastian burst through the doors with Claude is his tail.

They all stared at Alois.

I then felt a sudden rush of... relief.

Alois then slid out of the stab, blood gushing out even more. "It hurts!" He curled up and panted. "Help me, Claude! Help me!"

"Yes, your High-"

"Don't come, Sebastian. Until I kill this guy!" I stared at Ciel.

"Understood."

Ciel stood up, pointing the sword at Alois. "Die, Alois Trancy!"

"No! I don't want to die!" I furrowed my brows. "It hurts, help me Ciel." Alois crawled over to Ciel's feet.

"You're pathetic, Alois... After killing my parents and all!"

"You don't understand anything! You're being fooled by demons around you!"

"Demons?"

"My parents were murdered, too. My precious family, my whole town, burnt to death." He slowly got to his knees, holding onto Ciel. Alois quickly glanced at me, then back to Ciel. "I lost nearly all that was precious to me! You and I are the same! I won't bother you ever again! I'll apologize for everything! So... so... please spare my life! Please don't take away the only love I have left!"

There was a small moment of silence. "Hm," Ciel mocked, lifting the sword. "You have disgraced my dignity." He lifted it higher. "Atone for your sin with your life!"

"Help me, Cl-Mary." Alois choked. I tilted my head at his words.

Claude came to him anyways, "Claude!"

"Let go of me, you!" Ciel slapped Claude, leaving some blood.

"Young master!" Sebastian ran over to Ciel and grabbed him.

"Alois... Trancy!" Ciel breathed in heavily.

"We cannot continue to dance in this situation. I am terribly sorry, but we will have to excuse ourselves for today... Claude?"

Claude seemed dazed from tasting Ciel's blood. Coming back to his senses, "Oh, right. We will continue the ball sometime later."

"Then let's return, Young Master." Sebastian got up, "Leaving you as you please and getting injured as you please... You are troublesome, Young Master. Do you dislike dances that much? You seem to enjoy it with Lady Walters...?"

"Put me down, Sebastian." Ciel pushed on Sebastian's head, slapping it more.

"Oh dear... You have already lost so much blood, yet you still can struggle so much. We are at a ball today! Young Master, let's return home in a dance." He began to spin Ciel around.

"Wait..." I whispered. I want to leave with them...

"Claude... What are you staring at? I just got stabbed in the stomach! Help me right away!"

That's when I got up. I walked towards Alois with his hand out reaching for Claude.

"Claude...?" Alois eyes widened. "Houhe o Taraluna, Ron de Rotarel! Houhe o Taraluna, Ron de Rotarel! Houhe o Taraluna, Ron de-" Alois vomited blood. I stepped back in disgust.

"Oh, you look like you've seem some maggots swarming in a pile of shit!" Alois then fell to the ground.

"You really are pathetic, aren't you Darling?" I smirked.


	13. Love in Pain

(Mary-Anne)

I walked in, shutting the door quietly. Alois was asleep on his bed, naked. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I lost, but you still remain mine." He whispered.

I came by his side. I placed my hand on his right cheek, he pressed his palm against my hand. "I don't have a choice remember?" I looked down at him, "It was a battle of love till the death. Ciel tried to cover it, but we all knew the real reason."

He didn't say anything else. His eyes lowered down, I knew he was staring at my body.

"Why do you wear so much clothes...?" he grumbled, tugging off my cover jacket. I smiled and slid it off, showing off my shoulders.

"Better?" I chuckled.

"No." He stripped me off more.

My face fell and I tried to take his hand off. "Alois..." He looked back up at me and a smile twitched on his lips.

Alois pulled on both of my hands and placed me on the bed. I sat next to his legs.

Hana then came in, wanting to switch his bandages. Alois, pulling out the gauze and tightening it around Hana's neck, asked for Claude instead. As she left, I looked at him.

"What?" He glared. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

Claude came in and switched the bandages, as he left Alois pulled me to his side. I rolled to my side, sharing the covers with him.

"Yes?" I smiled. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in close. Feeling his lips on mine, it felt different. He was actually... gentle. Then of course, it was deepened.

Alois pulled on my dress, untying it on the back. "What..." I said between the kisses. "Are... you doing?"

"Let me enjoy this." He whispered. I pulled back knowing what he wanted.

"No, Alois. We're too young still." I furrowed my brows.

"That didn't stop him, that won't stop me." He pulled me in again.

"I wasn't a slave."

"Right, you were a cover up. But still used." He kissed down my jaw line.

I pushed away again, "That was the only time... he wanted to test me."

"Mary-Anne Trancy..." He smirked. "I want this. I know you do, too." He gave me pleaded eyes.

"Alois Trancy... I'm not having sex with you." I said sternly.

"We already did before. Why not now? It won't be any different. I love you, just please." He promised.

I closed my eyes and rested myself more into the pillow. I opened my eyes and saw him smile. Alois, once again, pressed his lips to mine.

Stripping me away, he threw my dress to the ground. He ripped my corset off and the rest of my undergarments, I was now fully exposed to him.

He shifted on top of me, hovering and pressing me down more into the bed, wincing and groaning in pain.

"Alois, you'll get more hurt. Your wound..." I whispered.

As he went down my neck, sucking it lightly, and whispered, "Nothing matters right now, darling. It's just you and I." He looked into my eyes, facial expression blank, but in his eyes... they were swarming with every emotion in them.

Fear, scared that he might be at any risk of loosing me. Anger, he knew what I felt towards Ciel. Lust, getting hormones in his way. Amusement, having his little fun with this. Pain, from the wound...? No, from the days we have been separated. Jealousy, Ciel has stolen my kiss. Envious, wanting Ciel's love and attention he gets. Love, towards me. Hate, towards Ciel. Towards those villagers. Towards that kid who nearly killed me. Hate, towards me.

Alois stopped all of a sudden. I looked at him for a second. He reached out behind my ear, pushing away the hair I groomed to cover the spot.

Brushing his finger along the scar, his lips were on mine, "I love you," he said, kissing me. "I love you," he said, kissing my neck. "I love you," he said, kissing my scar.

"

…

_We all were running around, happy that all of the horrible people we all loathed were trailing down the lake, faces frozen and dead. _

_I wasn't happy though. I knew that this was the day, and I never brought it upon myself to even Jim about his little brother's soul being eaten away. I couldn't. But I felt like if later on he'll know. One day..._

_Wondering around, Luca and Jim taking the jewels from the people. I didn't want to touch them at all. _

"_Mary, look." I turned at the blonde. "It suits you rather well." He placed a silver necklace over my head, the pendant was just a simple butterfly. _

"_You didn't steal this from one of the bodies, did you?" I complained._

_He sighed, "No, stupid. It's a gift. I found it a few days ago and thought it would look like on you." He shrugged and wondered off._

_I looked around and followed Luca. He ran farther and father from the scene. I called after him. "Luca-Luca."_

_He immediately turned around and smiled. "Mary-Mary." he ran back to me. "You mustn't follow me. I wouldn't want you to see this."_

_I bent down next to him. I pulled him in a long embrace. "Hey, you know I haven't really been close to girls you know..."_

"_You were close to me...?" I said._

"_But you are not a girl..." I furrowed my brows at him. Is me insulting me?Before this? "You are a miracle, a beautiful soul. You shouldn't be held back with useless boys like big brother and I. I indirectly did this for you." he smiled._

"_This is not what I would have wished for, Luca. This is what **he **wants." I glared at the boy, still holding him._

"_Not the village, that was just a simple pleasure for big brother. You deserve to live forever. I want to show the world who Mary-Mary is."_

"_What are you-" _

"_I must go soon, but what I was saying before... I was never close to girls, big brother always thought they were vile creatures, except you of course. But... I knew in sometime I would have to... become close to a girl... and..." he looked down and blushed. I grinned, knowing what he wanted._

_I lifted his head as he puckered his lips, I just him a half a second peck. He gave me a toothy grin. "You're special because you were my first ever kiss!" he clapped._

_I laughed. He was mine too, but I never told anyone that. "Lucky me," I winked._

_He gave me another hug, holding my torso tight. "I love you, Mary-Mary." he mumbled into me._

_Sadness welled in me, I felt like never letting Luca go, I loved him more than a brother. As if he was my own son if I knew. I loved this child more than anyone could, more than Jim. He was always gentle and careful with me, I didn't deserve such love._

_I hid my face in his neck and silently sobbed. "Don't say goodbye. Please?"_

"_No more goodbyes." he said._

_When Luca let go, I made a face of complete distress. "I love you, Mary-Anne." _

_My name was the last thing he ever said. I felt selfish, he could have said something more special, but to him, I was._

_Luca ran off, turning around and giving me a cheeky smile before disappearing. I could hear the silent flames._

_It wasn't till moments later when I heard a faint scream. That scream echoed in my head, and will echo forever more._

_I got up and traced his tracks. Once I got to an open space, I saw her, holding my little Luca by the neck._

_She had long, white hair. Wearing an outfit so exposing. _

_She flung him on the ground. I flinched at what she did. She looked at me, smirking. Then disappearing. I didn't know how. I blinked and she was gone._

_Just like that._

_I ran over to Luca's body. We would have wanted me to stay where I was, making my last image of him alive and smiling. _

_I just sat next to him, playing with his hair. _

_I saw Jim, "There you two are, I was looking for you..."_

_He came to Luca's side, "Hey, why aren't you talking?" I hid my face in my knees. My tears began to come down hard._

_Jim picked him up, holding him close. "No! Wake up! Don't leave me! Don't leave Mary! Don't leave us here, alone!" he gaped._

"_Don't leave us... Don't leave me and him..." I looked up at his dead body."You need to live..." I whispered._

_The morning after, I was carried by someone, I couldn't recall the face. I was dropped off at the Trancy estate, for enslaved boys. _

_The head, examined me, telling me to become his fake daughter, that he would treat me like a princess, just do as he says._

_I took the offer, staying there. The head never touched me. Only speaking to me once in a while, I was basically taken care of the maid there. _

_Her name was Rebecca, Becca for short. She took care of me, my personal maid. Teaching me the lady manners. Teaching me how to speak. Things a mother would have done._

_I saw boys come in and out of that man's hold. One day, doing check ups, Alois came into view, but I only saw a glimpse of him. I bawled his name, as he did too. _

_The head Trancy saw no point in me anymore. Not wanting to let me go, Becca suggested I show him what I was capable of. I didn't know what she meant, after all I was still young at the time. _

_I was blindfolded. The head told me there was another boy in the room, and not to speak to each other, just sounds. I was stripped, the boy was too. _

"_Both of you want to prove something... prove you are worthy." it sounded like he was eating. The boy came closer to me, I felt his warmth._

_He made a groaning sound as he kissed me. It felt... like a turn on... but I wasn't so satisfied. _

_Little did I know, I had my first time with my love._

…

Waking up alone wasn't bad enough, but to figure out that you are alone in general.

I fell asleep, but when I woke up, Alois was gone. I changed into my red dress. It had a floral design coming atop of it, the back tied in zigzag, baring my skin through the lace. No sleeves. My dresses, of course, were short, coming up to my knees exactly. I placed on black stockings, they were see through with roses and vines stitched to it as a design, they were black of course. I out on my black heels, tying them on.

Inside my mind, I might have thought Alois was preparing a dinner for me. Something special I suppose.

I wondered around this huge mansion, opening and shutting doors, coming in and out of halls and corridors.

"Alois?" I couldn't find him. "Alois, darling where are you?"

No one was here. Not a soul nor demon. I began to panic slightly.

"Hello?" I began to run, feeling like if I'm going in circles.

My heart raced, I didn't like being left alone. I felt my hands shake, my breathing coming down hard. I never intended on panicking so much, but the thought that something might happen to Alois made me frightened.

I stopped by the place Alois and Ciel fought. I went in the door and looked around.

"_Mary-Mary." _A familiar, light voice called. I turned around. I furrowed my brows.

"...Luca?" I whispered. I must be going mad.

What the hell...?

"_Mary, you look scared." _I turned where the voice was. The light beaming out of widows flashed against a figure. To me, it shaped out being Luca.

"Luca...?" I said. I squinted my eyes.

"_You were born to be immortal." _He said. I tilted my head.

"What are you talking about...?"

"_I didn't just ask for our village to burn down and everyone killed. I loved you like a sister, more like a mother. I wanted you to live on..." _He then ran off.

"No, don't leave! What are you trying to say?" I chased after him. I saw his orange brown hair ahead of me.

He lead me outside, I kept running. Eventually we were in the forest. Was he showing me a short cut to something?

My feet ached.

Note to self: Never run in heels again.

"_No more goodbyes, Mary-Mary." _I frowned.

It seemed like hours chasing him around. I finally became tired and slowed down, but as soon as I did, he disappeared.

"No..." I panted out of breath, "Luca..." I walked to where I saw him disappear. The night was already here. The forest was dark and I felt scared even more.

Luca was all in my mind, but why was I here?

I then heard a growling noise...


	14. The Spider's Lost

(Alois)

I was done thinking about Claude.

I didn't want to leave her like that, but I wanted her to have a good last memory of me. Even if it was like that.

I crawled up against the tree, I held onto the wound that kept bleeding out.

I couldn't die, I can't. I can't leave her like that.

I wanted to see Ciel, hopefully he would have spared me and let me live. He might not think I don't have a reason, but I do. I have one very good reason, one that has kept me searching for years, all my life in a way. That one reason made me just insane.

I felt giddy with it, happy, sad, childish, mature, arrogant to make it mine. I felt love. I felt hate.

One reason that changed my life so many times, made me realize things I wouldn't have done. One reason that created the story of my life, the over all reason why I needed to stay alive.

One reason...?

Mary-Anne.

Reason why I needed to stay alive, to make sure she does. To change her last name. To give her anything she wanted, anything she desired. To have a happy, insane family with her. To let her love me.

But it seems like now, she wasn't my explanation anymore. Mary-Anne was not my reason anymore, because I lost. I lost her. She _was_ the only thing I had left.

"Alois..." I looked up at the soft whisper across from me. One I have heard many times before.

Mary's auburn hair shined in the moonlight, her eyes glowing as well, like golden stars. You could see the shadows of her features on her face. Cheekbones high, jawline soft and complex, eyes shadowed.

"Don't... Don't come near..." I whispered. She was on a large root growing out of the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" she skipped down towards me, running then bending down next to me.

"You need to go," I demanded.

"No! I cannot leave you. I will not leave you," she had tears in her eyes.

Claude. Claude to me was the only thing I had left. Not her. I have Claude, right?

Though, not even a demon like him could go against the status of Mary-Anne. She was above him, she was above them all.

"Don't be stupid... get out of here," I looked up at her.

"I am not leaving you."

"Go."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No!" I shouted, then realized what she had done. Fucking girl, she could play reverse psychology well.

"Okay, then. I won't go," She smiled a little.

I sighed, looking up at her. I placed my hand on her cheek, smearing my blood on it.

"Why won't you go?" I asked.

She blinked a few times, "Because if I do, I'm scared this will be goodbye. Forever. And I love you too much to even think about goodbye's."

I chuckled at her, pulling her face closer to give her a soft kiss, "But, my dear darling. Goodbye is always a lie."

Her smile twitched at her lips, cheeks rosy from the kiss. Which made me smile as well.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a wolf come into view. It wandered around, getting closer to us.

I pushed Mary out of the way, making her fall backwards and roll away a few feet. It hurt using my strength like that, making more blood coming out. I closed my eyes, knowing the wolf was after me. Hearing it roar, it lunged towards me.

I then heard a crushing of bones. Warmth splattering on my face.

"What are you trying to do, Master?" I heard Claude's voice ring in my ears.

I opened my eyes, the tears welling up.

"You have not yet obtained Ciel Phantomhive." He held the mutt my the neck, blood leaking out of it, then throwing it towards Mary's direction, but far behind her.

I crawled towards him. Forgetting everything I thought about Mary-Anne.

"I have only you," Tears came down.

"Master, that kind of nonsense... Lady Trancy is yours, no?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I shouted. "There's only you left in my world," I held onto his leg, hugging it. "Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel! Don't leave my side. Ever! Claude, you are, you are yourself... my highness."

I had no idea what the hell I was saying. I could see Mary walking up to us slowly.

"I am the only one you have left," She growled. I looked at her, "I am your highness. Not the butler. Me. Nothing else but me."

"For a mere butler to go that far..." Claude whispered, I still had my eyes on Mary.

For that single moment I saw her, it felt like hours watching her. She had arrogance in her voice. She stood up straight, chin high and beautiful. Her fist clenched, eyes fixed on me.

She wasn't Mary-Anne Walters anymore. She was Mary-Anne Trancy. And Mary-Anne Trancy was correct. She is my only one left.

But then it all changed in her look, she saw something in Claude as she was glancing at him, who was still holding my face. She looked back at me.

"Alois!" She shrieked. It felt like the first time she ever screamed like that. Before when she yelled my name it was when she found me. Now it was fully of lost.

And Mary-Anne was the last thing I heard. The last image I ever saw before the pressure of his hands increased.


	15. A Bloodstained Butterfly

(Mary-Anne)

I dropped to my knees. I couldn't close my eyes. I wanted to so badly. But I didn't.

I felt like everything in my body was just forming into air, I felt weightless. The only thing I felt right now was just pure devastation. Not even that could explain.

Claude let him go, making the now lifeless body of Alois fall to the ground.

Claude was saying something to himself, I couldn't hear. He had Alois's ring, because it wasn't on Alois anymore.

I crawled to Alois, his head cracked in many different places but blocked by his hair, only to let the blood lead you to know where they are.

I held his body close to me, but something worried me.

I wasn't crying.

I looked up at the red headed shinigami who walked in. Their voices seemed distant from me, mainly because I chose not to pay attention, but how could I anyways...

…

Hours and hours past, and I was covered in his blood, even the bottom tips of my hair was soaked in blood. As it ran out, it created a circle around us. I still remain by him. I was lying on his chest, arms wrapped around his torso.

No, his hands weren't tangling in my hair.

No, his heart wasn't beating.

_Goodbye is always a lie._

_Goodbye is always a lie._

_Goodbye is always a lie._

_Goodbye is always a lie._

"No. Saying goodbye is always a lie is a lie."

I have been whispering things to him, just memories. The time we found a dead frog and scared little kids with it to take their candy. When a boy tried to kiss me on my birthday so Alois and Luca pelted him with rocks.

I felt more sorrowful, the pain of what I experienced made me clutch onto him tighter. But still no tears.

I felt the feelings of sadness, lost, and pain.

Sadness, because he's dead.

Lost, because I was alone with a bloody corpse in my hands in the middle of the woods.

Pain, because I am now even more scarred than ever before.

You would think me of all people would be the one curling up into a ball and crying her heart out. The one who loved him. He loved me.

He loved me, but always had trouble expressing it. He never really expressed his true feelings, but showed them off in a different way. Maybe that's what he really felt.

He knew all this while I was the only one left for him.

But what I didn't understand was why he said Claude was the only thing he had left. He just killed him.

Claude killed him...

I clenched my teeth. I squeezed my hands into a ball, my knuckles turning white.

Anger, because Alois was killed by that butler.

After hours of holding Alois, I let go, crawling myself back to the tree where he was before.

My dress was stained, blotches of red stains dying it. My hair was slightly messy from when Alois pushed me, and a bit of his blood on the tips, my hands covered, the smudges on my face from our last moment.

The wind blew coldly, I shuddered from the breeze.

Something jumped down, I recognized as Hana. She stood right in front of Alois. I looked up at her.

She bent down towards Alois, sticking her fingers in his eye socket. I cringed at her move.

What the hell is she doing?

Hana lowered her head towards his eye, apparently sucking it. I furrowed my brows.

I have already seen enough gore for today, now this?

When she was done with whatever the hell she was doing, she wiped her mouth.

She looked at me, I slid back more away from her.

"You seemed frightened," she said.

"Why do you care?" I spat.

"Do you not remember me?" Hana tilted her head.

I looked at her for a moment, her clothes ripped and showing her skin. I tilted my head, her hair seemed to be all let out.

Then it hit me.

"You were Luca's demon." I whispered. She gave me that same smirk she did before.

I got up and back away more into the tree.

"He didn't just ask for the village to be massacred..." She stepped closer.

"I know," I felt my tears come in. Finally, I was crying, "He wanted us both to be happy, but never told me what my gift was."

"That's because I never gave it to you yet, I was waiting."

"Waiting for what?" I shrieked, tears running down my face, "Wait for me to find him? Wait for me to question my love? Have me watch him get _crushed _and killed? Let me get even more scarred, mentally and physically?" I felt the little scar on my forehead from when I was kidnapped by Sebastian. I brushed my fingers along the gash that was now heeled up from when Alois hit me for being disloyal.

"No..."

"Or maybe waiting for me to become a complete and horrible wreck?" I snarled.

"Luca wanted me to wait, he told me not to create you until you realized why."

"To create me...?" I furrowed my brows. "Realized what?"

"Why he chose this for you."

"Choose what?" I stomped my foot. "Tell me what my little brother was hiding from me! Tell me what everyone was hiding for me!" More tears came down.

I want answers, but I didn't know what the question was...

I softened my face, looking up at her with desperate eyes.

"Tell me why goodbye is always a lie, please?" I broke down into more tears, "Why is goodbye always a lie?"

Hana came up to me, gripping my wrist. I tried to pull them away, but I couldn't.

Her eyes turned a bright red color, the ones I saw before years ago.

My knees weakened. My head span, hurting, my temples pounding . My eyes felt strained now.

Am I fainting? Maybe it was just a migraine...

My eyes shut and I blackened out.


	16. The Deific Butterfly

(Mary-Anne Violette Trancy.)

Pain.

Darkness.

Fear.

Torment.

_Pain._

All felt so much pain, but for some reason, I liked it.

It wasn't like a normal pinch or a punch. Nothing like getting kicked or slapped.

It was a relieving pain. I felt it in my veins, changing me.

Through my veins, my skin, my muscles, even in my bones it was changing me.

This feeling inside of me, it was indescribable. I couldn't tell you because in order to know you would just have to experience it yourself. I felt like screaming in a painful sensation, but also in joy.

I felt so... so... _compelling._

Whatever this feeling was, whether it was a type of pain... darkness, fear... if it was a sympathetic tormenting or suffering...

It didn't matter what the hell it was.

_I God-Damned love it._

…

My eyes shot open, but not like I was waking up from a nightmare or from a deep sleep.

I woke up from life.

I felt different. I felt more alive than ever.

I felt inhumanly alive.

I lifted myself up, I was in my old room, the one in Alois's mansion.

My hands were pale, very pale. I noticed it wasn't just my hands, it was my arms, then my shoulders, and eventually my whole body was. I felt my cheek, it was soft, but somehow indestructible.

I got off the bed and ran up to the mirror. I was shocked at the image held in front of me.

My eyes were a darker gold. It was almost a bronze. Then they changed into a dark red. It scared me a bit, but I liked it. I looked... diabolic...

The dress I was wearing was full black, making me look skinny. My breast had become larger, the cleavage popping out more. My legs pale as the rest of my skin. My features weren't round anymore, sharpening out and shadows along my face, even under my eyes.

Lips were red, skin spotless. I reached for my scars, the one on my forehead was gone, cheek, shoulder. All gone.

My hair came down longer. Instead to the length of my shoulders it was down to my bum, an even darker auburn brown. It was still wavy, but the bottoms came out in curls.

I brushed my fingers along the back of my ear. I felt the mark. Moving my hair out of the way, I checked the spot to see the scar was indeed still there.

I smiled at this.

Everything about me was darker. My hair, my eyes.

My nails were black.

Looking up at myself in the mirror, I tilted my head.

Am I a..._ demo-_

I snapped out of my thoughts as someone burst through my doors.

I turned around quickly. _Too_ quickly... My eyes focused on the butler. My hair whipped around, hitting my shoulders falling onto my back.

I clenched my teeth, grinding them. I felt my eyes turn red, because when they do, everything is tends to become super clear.

"Oh, no..." Claude whispered.

I bared my teeth at him, "_You..._ You disgraceful, atrocious, monstrous bastard!" I snarled at him. I stepped closer to him.

"My lady, please," he held his hands up in defense, eyes widening behind his glasses.

"You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!" I shrieked, and raged at him. I jumped on him, feeling him stumble back. I dug my fingers into his shoulders. I clawed him, growling and kicking him.

He struggled, trying to grab me. I planted my feet on the ground, but my hands still on him. I brought him up, then flung him on the ground.

The sound boomed loudly, almost like thunder.

I pinned him down, my legs on each side of him. I held his neck tightly to the floor, restraining him on any movement.

_So... this is what it's like to have inhuman strength and abilities... Being a demon can give you so much._

"My lady, please be calm," His voice was steady, but still hearing a bit of panic.

"Be calm? _Be calm_? It would take more than that to tell me to be calm," I spat at him.

"You must understand, please hear me out. Let me explain," I slapped his face knocking off his glasses, my nails scratching him. His blood forming a cut line.

"Don't tell me what to do," I growled under my breath.

"I beg of you," I squinted my eyes at him. Huffing, I let go of him. I rolled off of him, standing up in the process.

"You have one minute to get up and explain, or else I'll choke you and tear your throat out with my bare hands," I threatened, squeezing my fist.

"The master was in much pain, the wound wasn't going to heal, it would have killed him eventually."

"Lies!" I shouted, "I treated the wound once myself, it could have left damages, but not death."

"But you see, the pain of those damages. He would have suffered if he lived on. The master has suffered enough, from his past, from everything."

"Alois wasn't that weak, he had me. I could have taken care of him very. I've treated him sick before. Sick doesn't even describe what I've nurtured for Alois. As long as it was for him, it wouldn't matter how much work it was," I said.

"But he was suffering. It hurts to watch him live on like that, even in the hands of you. Believe me, I know you can take care of him, but I just had to end the torment he was going through," Claude came closer to me, I saw something in his eyes knowing he's telling me a complete fib. He placed his hands on my cheeks, he lowered his face close to mine and whispered, "Please understand and believe me, Miss Walters..."

My face softened and I looked down. _No, he's fucking lying_.

I tightened my jaw and snapped my eyes back up at him. I grabbed the back of his head, pulling on his hair, then slapped him again. "Don't you even dare lie to _me, _fool. I'm not a bloody idiot."

I pushed Claude back, I noticed his clothes were ripped from when I attacked him, sort of stained from my deep grips on him.

I looked back in the mirror. I fixed my hair, placing some sticking out strands in place. I brushed out my dress. I couldn't get over the way I looked. Alois would have loved it, describing me as sexy and seducing, or making rude comments. I smiled for a second, but it dropped.

Turning back to Claude, I held my head high.

"And it's Madam Trancy, or Lady Trancy... Misses Trancy. Mary-Anne Violette Trancy is my name. Mary-Anne Walters was never who I was."

Claude nodded, placing his hand on his chest and bowed, lowering his head, "Yes, My Lady Trancy."

I smirked, _I love the sound of that._

_**(Please bare with me on this chapter, I don't know how the whole feeling of transformation goes, so I kind of tried my best. Please review, follow, favorite, but mostly review. I love reviews.)**_


	17. The Actor

I saw Claude in the mirror. He snared and lunged at me, pulling me by the waist. He slammed me against the wall.

It knocked out my breath for a second, then I gained my breathing again. "Now we're on the same page, I knew you were faking everything."

"He was right, you surely are a smart one. Very easy to trick and lie to."

"I'm the opposite of Alois, believe it or not," I stumbled up. "I'm still shocked how you put up with him. What an actor you are, Claude."

"Enough. I'm not here to have small talk. I won't let you get in the way of my plans..."

"So you were lying, you even let me beat you up. And I thought I was actually strong..." I pouted.

"As if. I admit you did catch me a little bit off guard, though it was just me preparing myself," Claude slowly crept to me, leaning down. he reached out and grabbed me by the neck, lifting me up high,

"Are you going to kill me?" I whispered.

He sighed, then put me down. "I wouldn't go through the trouble... I will tell you this though," He paused, "Don't ruin anything."

I was silent for a second, but then I looked at Claude, "Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Alois. You took him, didn't you? Might as well put some use into him. So where is he?" I asked once again.

"That is none of your business. Like I said, do not ruin anything," And with that, he left.

...

_**So sorry i have not been updating! High school is a pain. This is super short, I know. But my laptop is broken and I can barely go on the desk top. So I just wanted to give you a little filler. I'm planning on leaving it at the end of season 2, but i don't think that will be enough for Mary. **_


	18. Going Nowhere

"I present to you, Alois Trancy's soul."

I peered through the door, seeing the gold and red glisten. I frowned and wanted to steal it back, but I'm hopeless. I know Claude could kill me, so why hasn't he done it yet?

Listening closely to what Claude was saying, it seems that he was planning to use Alois' soul and plant it on Ciel.

I looked down. I have to do something, but then again, it really has nothing to do with me, and I should just leave it all alone. Alois did say I was just bait for Ciel, but I knew he was lying.

I can't do that. Now that one love is gone, the other's heart still beats. I couldn't help Alois when he died, but now I will not let Ciel. Not into the hands of an angel or demon.

…

"A new crime?" I asked the woman over the counter.

"Yes, apparently sometime last night a boy was attacked and had his eyes taken out. Here, read the front cover," She handed me a newspaper.

_A child attacked. Eyes missing. Attacker rich and noble._

I shook my head and gave it back, "Thank you, ma'am."

I left the shop, knowing Ciel would probably be here by now.

I quickly walked through the streets, looking around. I couldn't help but feel a little deja vu. Before, I ran away from the Phantomhive Manor in search for Trancy. Now, I fled the Trancy Manor, seeking Phantomhive. How history seems to repeat itself.

I traveled into the less crowded parts, literally just wandering till I find something.

"Go play at home kids!" I turned, hearing his voice. I had to chuckle for a moment because of how bitter he sounds. I went to the alley I heard him come from.

He was running, his cloak flying back of him.

He was coming my way, he even seems to be lost himself, but not even noticing me. I stopped walking and he eventually came and left, leaving winds behind. I turned, and smirked.

"Ciel, darling," I teased. I heard his boots stop, his body turn.

"Violette?" He turned back and came towards me. Ciel stopped in front of me, eyes wide as the moon. His blue orbs traveled my body, taking every sight from eyes to shoes.

"Yes?" I tilted my head.

"No... You're a-" Something other than me caught his sight, Ciel turned his head. "Alois?"

I turned mine as well, I saw blonde hair run, two blonde hairs run different directions. One jumped over a fence.

"Damn..." I mumbled.

"Come back!" He chased the other.

"Ciel!" I shouted after. They both left me, "Idiot!" I grumbled to myself.

I jumped up and climbed the wall, then stepping on the roof. I followed Ciel to a dead end. Leaning on the side, I saw Scotland Yard capture Ciel.

I shook my head. I knew this would happen. Stupid idiot child never listens does he?

"_It's sad how you see people be idiots and can't do anything to stop them. Not only sad but... annoying as well..."_ Luca appeared next to me, lying on his stomach, head resting on his palms.

"You have been annoyed by an idiot?" I asked him.

"_Yes, lots of times. Like when the old man at the store couldn't count not even one pound without any trouble," _He shook his head.

I watched the men take Ciel away, as they were putting him in the couch, he looked up at me, and thrashed even more, as if to get to me.

"Why are you here?" I faced Luca.

"_You're lost, aren't you?" He asked, "So, I come to make sure you don't find your way until you know why you were misguided in the first place." _

I looked back down as the carriage pulled away. I jumped down, picking up Ciel's things that were left behind.

"Where do I go now?" I looked back up at the young figure.

"_Nowhere," _he giggled, then got up and walked the opposite way. _"But don't lose him, not for one second."_

I looked straight ahead, Alois or Ciel?

I took a deep breath, I could feel my eyes turn back to gold. I walked forward, and forward I went.

…

_**Ew, I know this chapter sucks, but it's a little filler.**_

_**Okay, so I'm having a little contest for all my readers. I will upload it in the next few days as a chapter for this story. So be on the look out for that. And also please review on old and new chapters. I wanna know what you think.**_


End file.
